


Valmont

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: The Victorian AU [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Bets & Wagers, Deceitfullness, Duelling, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Frenemies, Friendship, Inspired by a Movie, Lies, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll never have him."<br/>Brendon smiled, a laugh evident in his voice.<br/>"Want to wager?"<br/>Now Gerard's smile turned sly.<br/>"Alright...anything you want."<br/>Now Gerard's smile became brazen. He pushed them into a small alcove and pressed his face into Brendon's exposed neck.<br/>"You."<br/>Brendon put a hand onto Gerard's chest pushing him back, though only by an inch or two.<br/>"And if you lose?"<br/>"Anything you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistress No More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this story actually takes place during the time before the French Revolution. It is a challenge to move it to Victorian times, but my lovely Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are up to the task. ^-^
> 
> Some of you might recognize the plot of this from the movie Cruel Intentions. The movie, that was based off of is called Dangerous Liaisons, but at the same time this movie came out, there was another version called Valmont. I prefer Valmont over Dangerous Liaisons, even though it was the more popular one. Either Way, you guys should check out all three of them and draw your own conclusions. ^-^
> 
> Our story begins with happiness and then after a betrayal quickly turns to a wager with two innocent victims caught between to frenemies. Who will truly get hurt in the end? Read to find out. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy the first chapter of Valmont guys. ^-^

The beautiful song filled the rafters of the room. Ryan stood among the other boys singing. He wondered what it would be like to add a girls voice to theirs, but they were all still young and none of their voices had shifted so really they all still sounded like girls. The door opened and one of the Brothers walked in. All the boys were advised with a stern look to continue to sing as the Brother made his way to the instructor. There was a bit of whispering back and forth and then Ryan was motioned to come forward. Now the singing quieted around him as the other boys began to speculate why this was happening. Ryan was pretty sure he knew though and it excited him. He moved from his place in the choir to the floor. the Brother started to walk out and Ryan followed him listening to the choir get admonished for misbehaving. They walked out of the dark room and down the corridor out into the courtyard. There as Ryan was looking around he saw her and began running without thinking.

"Ma'ma!"

Ryan ran into the arms of his well-dressed mother. He knew that she was an important part of Victorian society. He was proud that one day he would take his place there too.

"Ryan my love, look how much you have grown! I have a surprised for you, look who I brought."

Ryan removed his face from his mother's comforting bosom and saw a tall man dressed as well as his mother was. He pulled away from his mother reluctantly, but fully.

"Do you remember me?"

Ryan thought about it. The man did look familiar. Then he did remember. He had been to the Operatta with him.

"Yes, but I am afraid I do not remember your name Sir."

"I'm Master Urie dear, but you always called me Brendon...do you remember now?"

"Yes, I do. We saw went to the theater together. I would love to do that again some time."

"Ryan, do not be so presumptions."

Ryan bowed his head admonished by his mother.

"Yes Ma'ma."

"Oh it is no worry Lady Ross, the enthusiasm of youth is quite refreshing I find."

Brendon winked discretely at Ryan.

"Walk with me dear?"

Ryan nodded and then walked beside the older man. Actually by standards Brendon was not older like his mom. Ryan knew that Brendon was only 10 years older than him, but his husband had already passed away. Ryan always wanted to ask how, but it was wrong to.

"Master Urie...I mean Brendon, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear."

Brendon smiled at the young boy.

"Do you know of it's true? Am I intended to be married?"

"Well...I believe your mother wishes to tell you herself but..."

Brendon smiled, leaning in conspiratorially.

"I think, as you have guessed already, that there is no harm in my confirming such."

Ryan's eyes became wide with excitement.

"Who is he?"

Ryan saw confusion in Brendon's eyes.

"You don't know either do you?"

"I am afraid not my dear...your mother is being very secretive about the whole thing."

"Oh. Um...please of you could, can you try and find out who it is? I would be ever so grateful."

Brendon smiled lightly, patting the younger boy's hand that was clutching hopefully at his sleeve.

"Of course I can try, though I cannot promise any success."

Ryan smiled as they walked back to his mother together.

*

*

*

Ryan walked into the town house properly, but when he saw he personal maid, whom he had not seen in seven years, well they ran off together like school children.

"Ah, I guess boys will be boys."

"Yes..."

Brendon laughed lightly.

"Even boys who are soon to be wed."

"Who told you?"

Brendon smiled.

"I hear things."

"Well...yes, it is true, but please don’t tell Ryan yet."

"Of course not..."

Brendon assured.

"But may I know his intended is? I am _longing_  to know."

Instead of answering Brendon properly, the matron continued to talk.

"Do you know it was his idea the Ryan stay in the monastery so long. He wants him to retain his innocence as long as possible as do I."

"That is so sweet of him."

Brendon smiled, though he realized what Lady Ross did not; that this man...whoever he was...just wished to be the one to ruin that innocence. He did not voice this.

"But who _is_  he?"

Lady Ross stopped.

"I'm sorry...I just can't. You understand right?"

Brendon sighed.

"You are being awfully secretive Lady Ross..."

He smiled indulgently.

"This man must be someone very special."

"He is...and that is why I have come to you."

She took Brendon's hand.

"I want Ryan to go into his marriage as innocent as possible, but with the wisdom that you possess."

Brendon hid his smirk by turning it into an appreciative smile.

"Well would it be of help if I took young Ryan under my wing?...teach him a little of society...he has been in the monastery for so long, that he knows little of how to interact with any other than his peers and tutors."

"That would be wonderful. On that you Master Urie, you have such a good heart."

*

*

*

Ryan looked excitedly out at the guests still pouring into the theater. He was not even sure what the Operetta was about that they were seeing. Brendon and he were in their own private box with a small table that had several delicacies on it that Ryan's mother would never let him have. He saw that Brendon sat down and opened up the lace curtain so that everyone could see them. Brendon took out his fan and then looked at Ryan. He sat down and did the same. Ryan turned to ask Brendon what they were seeing when there was a knock on the door. He turned and as the door opened the most handsome young man he had ever seen walked in. He watched as Brendon's face lit up at his entrance.

"Why, Gerard...what a nice surprise."

Brendon held out his hand for the other man to embrace. Gerard enjoyed the moment immensely. It had been a while since he held Brendon. He was about to suggest they find a more private place when his eyes fell on Brendon's guest. He smiled as the barely of age boy blushed. Letting go of Brendon, he moved to where the boy was. He picked up his hand, startling the lad and then looked at Brendon.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your companion for the evening?"

Brendon smiled at his friend and verbal sparing companion.

"Master Way, may I introduce my cousin, Young Master Ryan Ross. Ryan, this is my good friend Master Gerard Way."

"It's a pleasure Young Master Ross."

Gerard smiled and kissed the boy's hand, enjoying the reaction.

"Ryan...do you think that you should allow Master Way to hold your hand for so long? It could appear as an invitation for something more."

Brendon smirked at Gerard over the boy's head. Ryan quickly pulled his hand back blushing. This made Gerard smile even more.

"Is this your first Operetta Master Ross?"

Ryan looked at the man and then at Brendon.

"Should I answer him?"

"What do _you_  think?"

Brendon raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well you said that if he holds my hand too long that it is an invitation. Would this not count as one too?"

Brendon looks back at the handsome man and makes his choice.

"No, this is not my first. I have been to one other with Master Urie, but it was when I was younger."

"And how old are you now?"

"A word please Master Way?"

Brendon stood quickly, leading Gerard out of the room into the busy hall.

"That is the only son of Lady George Ross Gerard, and he is under my protection."

Gerard ran a bold finger down Brendon's cheek to his neck.

"And how old is he?"

"He is 15, you monster..."

Brendon said, laughing lightly.

"…and he is promised to another."

"Well, I only came to let you know that I will be leaving for the country tonight."

"Oh and who is the _unlucky_ gentleman or lady this time...hmmm?"

"My maternal grandmother?"

Brendon was in slight shock for a moment and then smiled genuinely.

"Madam Rush?...oh my...I have not seen her in so long...please pass on my kind regards?"

"I will...so if you decide that you are bored with the hum drum life of the city, you know where to find me...and I do hope you will find me."

"Oh I doubt that will be necessary Gerard...I am quite sure I will have plenty to amuse myself with in town. Now, I must return to my guest...goodbye."

Brendon smiled sweetly before returning to his seat again. Ryan looked up when Brendon came in.

"Where did Master Way go?"

"To see his grandmother, apparently."

"Is he your lover?"

Ryan shocked himself for asking such a brazen question.

Brendon looked at the boy in surprise.

"I am a widower Ryan. It is inappropriate to ask such a thing."

"So...you haven't since...you know..."

Brendon put his hand over his heart, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open.

"Of course I have not, widowers simply do not have lovers.”

***Time Stamp: Sunday Evening***

Robert fixed his hair in the mirror.

"More."

Brendon purred, lying naked on the dark rumpled sheets of the large four poster bed.

Robert looked in to the mirror at his lover.

"More? My dear, if you want more, I think you should find another lover."

"Oh no, I do not wish for another lover. I am quite happy with the one I have."

Robert continued to get dressed.

"When can I see you again?"

Brendon moved onto his hands and knees and crawled to the foot of the bed, kneeling to watch the older man.

"I'm not sure honestly."

"Monday?"

"Probably not."

"Tuesday?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Wednesday?"

Robert finished buttoning up his vest and then slipped on his suit coat.

"I will let you know."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Brendon asked, head tipped slightly to the right.

Robert turned abruptly.

"What? No , of course not. There is only you my dear."

He put on his shoes and then crossed to where Brendon was.

"I must leave now."

"Must you?"

Brendon kneeled up, wrapping his arms around Robert's neck and pressing his naked chest against the older man's clothed one, before moving his lips to Robert's neck and sucking gently.

"Yes, my dear I must."

Robert pulled away with one last kiss and then left.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday Evening***_

Brendon arrived at the Ross Townhouse for the premiere of Ryan’s musical debut.

"My dear, don't you look lovely. Come, Ryan is practicing."

Lady Ross took Brendon's hand and led him to where Ryan was playing his harp under the watchful eye of his music teacher. When he saw Brendon arrive, he abandoned the musical instrument in favor of a hug.

"Well hello Ryan..."

Brendon laughed lightly as he let the boy go after their embrace.

"It is good to see you, and wonderful to hear such beautiful playing."

Ryan smiled at Brendon and then saw that her music teacher had risen properly.

"Oh, this is...I'm sorry, I have forgotten your name."

"Master Spencer Smith."

"Yes, Master Smith."

Ryan watched as Spencer bowed. He then turned to Brendon.

"Master Urie, I need your help."

"With what my dear?"

Brendon asked sympathetically, taking the boy's arm and leading him away a little.

"I know he's here. My fiancé, I can sense it. I'm shaking so much I won't be able to perform. Please you have to find out who he is for me."

Brendon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and smiled instead.

"Of course my dear, I will try. But your mother is still being so tight lipped about it that I fear I may have little luck."

"Thank you for anything that you can do."

Ryan kissed Brendon's cheek and then went back to his music lessons. Brendon rolled his eyes now, then went in search of Lady Ross. He found her sipping champagne as she excused herself from two large women who were discussing horses.

"Ah, Lady Ross...young Ryan plays so beautifully, though I see him a touch distracted today."

"What has him distracted?"

She led Brendon away in case there was a delicate situation at hand.

"He believes that the man he is to marry is here...is it true?"

"Now how does he know this? He is a clever child."

She looked around.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Brendon smiled wide.

"Oh yes...I would like that very much...then I can put my mind at ease for the dear."

"Come, I will take you."

They moved through the crowd all there to watch the child play for them.

Brendon followed close behind Lady Ross, trying to guess which of the eligible gentlemen had shown Ryan favor.

"Why all the secrecy?"

He asked as they passed into a large hallway.

"He has a mistress that he is trying to get rid of. Apparently he is too touched in the head to take the hint."

Brendon laughed lightly.

"Silly thing probably is hoping for more."

"I know, can you believe that anyone like that would think they are worth a reputable marriage?"

The two laughed as they arrived in the room. Lady Ross spotted her son's intended.

"Ah Magistrate Bryar, I would like you to meet my cousin Master Brendon Urie."

Brendon's greeting smile got stuck, slipping slightly into a grimace, his eyes widening a little. Robert's eye widened for a moment and then quickly schooled themselves.

"Oh...do you two know each other?"

Lady Ross looked back and forth between the two. Brendon looked Robert in the eye.

"I do not know... _do_ we?"

"Well, if we do, then your memory is better than mine Master Urie."

"Then I guess we do not."

"Then it was lovey to meet you."

Robert bowed and then turned back to the guest he was talking to.

"Well, come dear, it is just about time for Ryan's performance."

*

*

*

Ryan was amazed he was able to remember the words and the music to play considering his nerves. He kept glancing at all the men in the room trying to figure out who it was that he would be marrying. He was also looking for Brendon to give him a clue.

Brendon made his way through the crowd and came to a stop beside Robert. He did not look at him. Robert felt a presence next to him. He looked at was shocked to find his...former mistress standing there.

"Congratulations Magistrate Bryar. You could not have chosen a lovelier boy to be your husband."

Brendon spoke quietly, his eyes staying on his cousin.

"You are not bothered by this?"

"Of course I am not. We were never going to marry; it was always just for fun."

"Well...thank you for being so understanding about everything. For what it’s worth, it was fun while it lasted."

Brendon smiled at him.

"It was indeed."

Then he began clapping as Ryan's performance came to an end.

Ryan looked up and saw Brendon talking to a very distinguished and older looking gentleman. That must be him! Ryan was filled with excitement now and he ran to his mother and allowed himself to be embraced in her arms. Ryan knew that after this moment, his life was about to take on a great change.

 

 


	2. Country Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Men _always_  sat they prefer to be alone..."
> 
> The Colonel's wife laughed slightly.
> 
> "But I _love_  my husband, so I go where he goes."
> 
> She stated, taking a bite of her dessert.
> 
> "Out of love..."
> 
> Gerard curiosity is peaked.
> 
> "...or fear perhaps..."
> 
> Everyone turns to him now so he continues.
> 
> "...that you might be tempted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyoGeene!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I just started a new job and my poor clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ has been under the weather. Updates should be regular again shortly though. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Brendon could not stay in town, he did not want to bump into Robert, so he decided to take Gerard up on his invitation and visit with his Grandmother in the country. He was still sulking as the Rush estate came into view, but put on a smile as his carriage turned onto the long tree-lined driveway up to the large country house.

* * *

"It's your turn Madam Rush."

The gentleman looked up and saw that Madam Rush had her eyes closed. He signaled the footman behind her.

"Is she...you know."

The man looked.

"No Sir, just resting."

"Ah, well, we should..."

The other gentleman and his wife that they were playing card with left the room carrying the table with them. The footman closed the door to let the elderly lady sleep.

* * *

Brendon's carriage came to a stop outside the front of the large house. His door was opened by his driver and he thanked him as he stepped down then headed inside. He was shown through to a drawing room by one of the servants and left there, seeing Madam Rush asleep in her chair. Brendon took the seat opposite her and cleared his throat, a smile on his face.

"Is it my turn? Oh, uh..."

"Hello Madam Rush...do you remember me?"

"Of course I do...just...remind me again?"

Brendon resisted the urge to laugh, and chose to smile instead.

"I am Master Brendon Urie."

"Yes, yes you are."

"I just arrived."

"I know. Wait...where is everyone?"

Madam Rush just looked around and everyone that left the empty room, shrugged and smiled.

* * *

"Sir, Sir, there he is!"

Gerard came round from the tree that he was reading under. His servant Patrick was pointing across the duck pond. Gerard looked and smiled. It was indeed his latest interest.

"Give me a push Patrick."

Gerard jumped into the small row boat he used to get to the other side and grabbed the steering pole. Patrick pushed him off the land into the water and almost lost his own footing. He watched as his master crossed the still water. Then he truly lost his footing and tripped in.

"May I offer you a ride Master Iero?"

Gerard steered the boat close to the shore where Frank Iero, a curious creature was walking. He was using a parasol to shade himself from the blistering sun.

"I do not think so, but thank you Master Way."

Frank smiled at the older man.

"But why not? The water is beautiful."

"It is, but I cannot swim."

"Well neither can I, but here I am."

Gerard gave the younger man a dazzling smile.

Frank smiled politely.

"Besides...I think my husband would not like it if I drowned."

Gerard frowned at the mention of the man.

"Where is your husband Lady Iero?"

"Oh, he is in Ipswich."

Frank smiled as he thought of his husband.

"So you live alone then?"

"Of course not..."

Frank laughed lightly.

"I live with my husband in London, but he is a High Court Judge, and prefers no distractions when he is presiding over a case."

Gerard practically rolled his eyes, that was a memorized line if he ever heard one.

"Do you love your husband?"

"Of course I do Master Way."

"Then why aren't you with him."

"Because I am here visiting with your Grandmother."

Frank said as if it were obvious.

"And my husband prefers to be alone when he works."

"Does he often work on important cases?"

"Oh yes, _quite_  often."

"Well then you must be an exceptional young man."

He sees that Frank is confused by his comment.

"To have a husband that is never there to take care of his wife's needs."

"Well you have clearly never been married Master Way."

Gerard chuckled.

"No no I have not...I am in love though."

"You are in love?...then why are you not with him?"

"But I am with him."

Gerard smiled once again and waited.

"I am talking to him right now."

Frank's smile fell into a frown.

"You cannot say something like that."

"Why not? Is it not okay to be in love with someone, especially if they are charming, beautiful and intelligent?"

"Of course it is alright to be in love...if the feeling is mutual and genuine."

Gerard frowned a bit.

"Then you do not love me?"

Frank laughed lightly.

"No, of course I do not love you."

Gerard made a face like his heart was broken. He let go of the pole and fell off the boat into the water. Frank's eyes widened as the older man disappeared beneath the water.

"Master Way?...Master Way please?...MASTER WAY!"

He looked around desperately for anyone that could help...he saw no one.

Patrick heard the cries and looked up. he saw his master's boat, but not his master. Knowing full well he could not swim, but that his master was his responsibility, he jumped into the water to save him.

"Master Way, _please_  do not do this."

Frank bit his lip in distress.

Gerard suddenly surfaced clinging to the boat.

"Master Way you scared me."

Frank chided.

"Why should it matter? You don't love me, so I might as well be as good as drowned."

"No..."

Frank frowned, backing up a step.

"I am not smart enough to talk to you."

With that Gerard saw Frank run off. Gerard fell back into the water and started to scream for help. When he saw it was not working he stopped and stood up in the knee deep pond.

"Help me!"

Gerard looked over and saw that Patrick was in the center of the pond, where it was quite deep. The fool had jumped in to save him knowing he could truly not swim. Gerard rolled his eyes and jumped in to save the poor man.

*

*

*

Madam Rush was dozing off when her grandson walked by soaking wet with his servant. She had to rub her eyes to make sure it was not the port talking.

"Bloody fool Patrick, you know you can't swim!"

"I was trying to help you Sir!"

"Yes, but I can swim!"

They trudged past his grandmother's servants making a mess on the floor. Gerard opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. Brendon was lounging in Gerard’s bed. He smirked at the sight before him.

"Hello Gerard, did you miss me?"

"Brendon."

Gerard turned realized he was being completely informal in front of Patrick...then again he didn't give a flying fig.

"I am so happy you came to see me."

"I am sure."

Brendon smiled. He turned to address Patrick.

"Please prepare Master Way's traveling clothes, and pack the rest."

"Wait...why where are we going?"

Gerard stopped Patrick for the moment.

"You are coming back to London with me."

Brendon smiled, before looking back to Patrick.

"Go on then."

"You have not said why?"

Brendon crawled to the edge of the bed and leaned forward a little.

"Because I _need_  you in London Gerard."

Gerard smiled. This could be interesting. He bade Patrick leave. He walked to the table and started to remove his wet clothing.

"Do you remember my little cousin, from the operetta?"

"I do."

Gerard put his foot up and started to remove his stocking after dropping his wet shirt to the ground.

"Well I told you that he is to marry..."

He saw Gerard nod, so continued.

"Guess who to."

"I can't even begin to imagine."

Gerard finished talking off his stockings. His hair was still dripping down his back and splashing pond water on the floor.

"Magistrate Bryar."

Brendon said sourly, leaning back in the chair.

Gerard looked at him. He knew that Brendon had been Bryar's mistress for a while now. He could not help it, he started to laugh. Brendon's look turned sourer. Gerard slowed his laughter and sat in the chair.

"Wait...what does this have to do with me?"

"You are the only one that can help me."

"Do you want me to challenge him to a duel?"

Gerard cocked his head like a dog. Brendon smirked.

"No Gerard. For this, I need you very much alive."

He sighed.

"Ryan reminds me of myself at 15...sweet, innocent...pure..."

He looked sad, turning his head away, hand hovering at his mouth...he sniffed slightly, then turned back, his face cold and intense.

"I want you to end it...I want you to take Ryan's virginity...I want Magistrate Bryar to find on his wedding night that he did not get there first...I want him to be the laughing stock of London."

Gerard was shocked. He had never seen Brendon so cold like this. He wondered what happened to the fun loving boy he once knew.

"You want me to seduce a little boy, who has no knowledge of anything, who would just fall on his back because of curiosity sake. Well anyone can do that, you don’t need me."

"I am doing you a favour...I thought you liked him."

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I do, but you see, I cannot leave for London. I am enjoying the beautiful fresh air of the Essex."

Gerard smiled brightly at Brendon. Brendon raised his other eyebrow to join the first...a smirk slipped back onto his face.

"Who is he?"

*

*

*

Dinner was finished and dessert had been served. Everyone laughed at something the Colonel had said, and Frank joined in politely.

Brendon sipped his wine as he finished laughing and turned to Lady Rush, who sat at the far end of the table from him.

"May I change the subject Madam Rush?"

He asked with a smile.

"Change anything you like my dear."

The table chuckled at her brazen answer. Brendon smiled brightly then turned to look at Frank.

"Do you love your husband?"

Frank's happy smile fell, but did not disappear completely. He glanced at the Colonel's wife who started giggling at the question.

"Yes..."

He looked back at Brendon who had a playful smile on his face. The Colonel looked between the men in interest.

"Yes, I love him very much."

Brendon raised a curious eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?...why aren't you with him?"

Frank turned an exasperated look toward Gerard, recognizing the line of questioning. Gerard rolled his eyes at Brendon and then looked at Frank apologetically.

"Forgive Master Urie. He and I share the same style of thinking."

Gerard turned back to Brendon.

"The Judge, Master Iero is wed to, prefers to work alone and without distraction when he is on important cases...which he has often."

"Uh huh."

Brendon smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Men _always_  sat they prefer to be alone..."

The Colonel's wife laughed slightly.

"But I _love_  my husband, so I go where he goes."

She stated, taking a bite of her dessert.

"Out of love..."

Gerard curiosity is peaked.

"...or fear perhaps..."

Everyone turns to him now so he continues.

"...that you might be tempted?"

The Colonel points to himself.

"You mean that _I_  could be tempted."

His wife hushes him.

"Are you saying that I would be unfaithful?"

"Well not now, but if you were alone."

Frank frowned slightly, shaking his head slightly.

"Master Way, you simply do not understand the mind of a spouse."

The Colonel's wife nodded.

"You're right. If one wants a little adventure, they do not need to be alone..."

She turned teasing eyes toward her husband.

"...they can do it right under their husband's nose..."

She giggled, turning back to Frank.

"Isn't that true sir?"

Frank sighed.

"That is not at all what I meant madam..."

Everyone was staring at him expectantly...he turned to Gerard.

"Master Way...I know some spouses are weak, but believe me there are some that will always be true."

He spoke in earnest.

"Nonsense..."

The Colonel waved his cutlery around.

"A true partner is a contradiction in terms."

Gerard saw that everyone laughed, but Frank.

"Not always."

The Colonel looked at Gerard.

"I believe that some partners stay true..."

Gerard turned back to Frank.

"...and I find them fascinating creatures indeed."

Brendon smirked as he swallowed a bite of peach.

"Men usually do."

Frank laughed slightly.

"I've noticed..."

He looked over at Madam Rush.

"Why is that?"

It was Brendon who answered though.

"Because men are always chasing visions my dear..."

He smiled.

"They want us to be _Angels_."

He laughed then took another bite.

"But in bed, they want us to be _demons_."

The Colonel's wife laughed.

"Then there always comes that morning surprise...when you wake up in the arms of an ordinary woman."

The Colonel sounds like he is lamenting.

Brendon chuckled and turned to Gerard.

"Do you agree Master Way?"

Frank watched for his reaction.

Gerard looked thoughtful.

"I did once long ago."

Brendon glanced between Frank and Gerard, that playful look back in his eyes.

"Ah, but you don't anymore."

"No, no I do not."

"It seems to me Master Way that you believe one thing in London, and another in the Essex."

Brendon smirked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Perhaps, I believe in one thing when I am in love and another when I am not."

"Master Way, there is something I have been wondering about all evening..."

Brendon smiled, looking like a beautiful, but deadly snake getting ready to strike. He watched Frank as he spoke...Frank was looking down at his hands.

"If you had your choice of all the spouses present..."

He looked at the Colonel's wife then back to Frank, before returning his eyes to Gerard.

"In whose arms would you spend the night?"

Both Frank and Gerard looked at Brendon but did not reply.

"Now now now, that is not fair."

The Colonel cleared his throat.

"You are asking the wrong question. It is not who he would like to spend the evening with, it is...which one of you would like to spend the evening with him?"

The Colonel's wife smiled guardedly at Gerard, Frank looked down at his lap, clearly uncomfortable with the question, and Brendon smiled as he saw this.

"We all would?"

The Colonel's wife shook her head with an indignant look, though the smile was still in her eyes.

"Not me."

Brendon giggled.

"Not me."

Brendon looked playfully at Frank as he picked up a slice of fruit and bit into it. Frank looked up slowly, sensing all eyes on him...he hesitated, seeing Brendon smirk as he sucked juice off of his fingertip. Frank smiled politely.

"I do not think the question is worth answering."

"Well then..."

Madam Rush looked around.

"...I guess that leaves...me."

The table erupted with laughter and Gerard smiled at his grandmother and saluted her with his glass of port. She blew and kiss back at him.

*

*

*

Everyone moved up the stairs to the guest wing. Gerard watched as Frank said good night to the Colonel and his wife. He then watched as the Colonel said good night to his wife and they slipped into different rooms. He watched Frank until he disappeared into his own room and the door was closed by the footman.

"Gerard..."

Brendon said from behind him, causing the other man to turn.

"...you disappoint me; _that_  is what is keeping you here?"

He smiled incredulously.

"Tell me...are you really falling in love?"

Gerard looked from Frank's room at one of his favorite objects of affection.

"Why, would that make you jealous?"

He smiled hopefully.

Brendon shook his head with a smile.

"Not really."

He said almost sympathetically.

Gerard's smile dropped.

"Why not?"

"Because you are wasting your time."

Gerard's smile returned.

"Oh , I don’t think so."

"You'll never have him."

Brendon smiled, a laugh evident in his voice.

"Want to wager?"

Now Gerard's smile turned sly.

Brendon's smile remained.

"Alright...anything you want."

Now Gerard's smile became brazen. He pushed them into a small alcove and pressed his face into Brendon's exposed neck.

"You."

Brendon put a hand onto Gerard's chest pushing him back, though only by an inch or two.

"And if you lose?"

"Anything you want."

Brendon took a breath, and looked down, then looked up with a smirk...a laugh behind his words as he answered.

"I want you to...shut yourself in a monastery, anoint yourself in ashes, and repent for all your sins."

He smiled playfully at the end.

Gerard smirked.

"I accept your wager."

Brendon smiled devilishly.

"Goodnight my little monk..."

He tapped Gerard on the nose with his fingertip as he slipped past him and headed toward his room.

"I'm afraid you'll be very lonely..."

He smiled back over his shoulder.

"Remember me in your prayers sometime."

He laughed lightly as he disappeared around the corner, his laugh echoing down the hallway until he had retired to his chamber to rest. Gerard watched him leave. He then watched the footman leave. Making sure the coast was clear he made his way to the Colonel's wife's room. He knocked gently.

Lady Grace opened her door with a curious look.

"You know, something you said at dinner has been running through my mind all evening."

"Oh, but I said so _many_  things."

She smiled.

"Well...it had to do with your husband's...nose."

Gerard gave a small leer.

Lady Grace's face lit up for a moment before slipping into a seductive smile.

"And I thought you weren't interested."

She stepped back, opening the door so he could step inside.

"How could I not?"

Gerard moved forward and embraced her as he closed the door.


	3. Musical Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon placed his fan on the table beside him.
> 
> "Are you happy with your music teacher?"
> 
> "Oh yes, he is a wonderful music teacher."
> 
> Ryan looks down and then up.
> 
> "He's been writing me letters."
> 
> "Has he?"
> 
> Brendon asked slowly, a smile on his lips.
> 
> "Yes. He writes beautifully too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well in this chapter, you truly see Brendon's true colors coming out. I think I can safely say that he is not the most likable character. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a message to you!"

Lady Ross was almost frantic as Brendon made his way slowly up the stairs of her home. She took the young man's hand and led him into the sitting room. She sat down herself and tried to figure out how to start.

"Did I ever show you the cabinet that I bought Ryan?"

Brendon shook his head no.

"It is a beautiful piece. I handed him the key to it and said, ‘You can lock all your secrets in there’ and do you know what he told me?"

Brendon shook his head.

“‘Mama, you know it will never be locked’. Isn't that sweet?"

Brendon nodded. That's when Lady Ross's face changed.

"Well it's locked. Naturally I have another key for it, and do you know what I found?"

Again Brendon shook his head.

"Letters. Love letters from that so called music teacher of hers."

Brendon started to say something, was cut off.

"Yes yes, I know he is young like Ryan, but he knows she is betrothed. His behavior is wrong."

Lady Ross thought for a moment.

"Now my problem is I don't know what to do. Ryan doesn't know I have a key and even though i read the letters, I did not confront him. Could you please go and talk to him?"

Brendon nodded again figuring that his words were not needed right now. Lady Ross squeezed his hand fondly and then watched as he walked off towards his son's room with great relief that he would get to the bottom of everything.

*

*

*

Ryan was laying on his bed when a knock came to his door.

"Come in?"

Ryan looked up and smiled when he saw Brendon.

"Brendon!"

Ryan jumped out of bed, careful of his frilly outfit and hugged him.

"I missed you, where have you been?"

Ryan led Brendon to a chair.

Brendon took in Ryan's outfit as he sat down, holding both of the young boy's hands in his.

"Oh how lovely you look. We should go to the operetta again sometime."

"Oh yes please, it was amazing! The chandeliers and all the beautiful clothing."

Ryan looked lost in his thoughts.

"You should ask your music teacher teach you some songs from the operetta."

Brendon said as he placed his fan on the table beside him.

"I will."

Ryan was still far off in his mind.

"Are you happy with your music teacher?"

"Oh yes, he is a wonderful music teacher."

Ryan looks down and then up.

"He's been writing me letters."

"Has he?"

Brendon asked slowly, a smile on his lips.

"Yes. He writes beautifully too."

"And what does he say?"

Brendon encouraged.

"So many things. He has all these feelings and longings. it's a bit of a mystery."

"Do you _love_  him Ryan?"

"No, no of course I don't."

Brendon sagged slightly...if it were love, this could be the answer to his problems.

"So do you think I should write back?"

"Well..."

Brendon said sadly, looking down at the boy who was now knelt at his feet.

"If you don't love him, it would be very wrong to encourage him."

Ryan looked away again and then looked back with tears in his eyes.

"I lied to you Brendon, I lied. I do love him, I'm so in love."

Ryan looked down.

"I don’t want to marry Magistrate Bryar, he's old."

Brendon almost felt sorry for the boy...almost. He smiled sympathetically at Ryan.

"So what should I do?"

Brendon thought for a moment...this could be perfect.

"Let's write him a letter."

"I actually already did. Would you like to read it?"

"May I?"

Ryan nodded and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and into the music room. He looked around for anyone and then reached under the harp cover.

Brendon leaned quietly over the stair rail to watch the younger boy, then ran quickly back into Ryan's room and stood nonchalantly by the window, as if he had never left the room. Ryan fell running back. He really did not like heels. He ran up the stairs to Brendon.

"Here, tell me, is it okay?"

Brendon smiled at Ryan as he opened the letter. He started to read, then looked back at the boy.

"You are not telling him what you _want_  to tell him Ryan..."

He looked over at Ryan's writing desk, then back.

"Get your pen."

Ryan nodded and went to his desk. He sat down and picked up his quill. He dipped it in ink and waited poised over the paper, but careful to not drip the ink.

Brendon walked slowly across the room, it helped him to think. He opened his mouth to begin dictating, but paused instantly, turning to look at Ryan.

"What do you call him?"

"Spencer."

Ryan giggled.

Brendon smiled.

"Dear Spencer..."

He moved over to the bedroom door and peeped out before closing it quietly.

"Your love gives me the courage to follow my heart. I long to meet you somewhere, where we can finally be alone..."

*

*

*

"So, what did you find out?"

Lady Ross looked frantic. Brendon smiled reassuringly as he moved to sit on a gilt edged love seat in front of her.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about. You won't believe how _innocent_  the whole thing is."

"Really?"

Lady Ross sat in the chair with such relief on their faces.

"For example, do you know how those letters get exchanged?"

Lady Ross shook her head, but leaned in eager for the information.

Brendon sighed.

"But please, Ryan shouldn't know that I told you...the put them in the strings of the harp."

*

*

*

Ryan was trying hard to concentrate on his lessons, but knowing what he wrote in the letter to Spencer made it hard. Also his mother was sitting there with a strange expression on her face. When Ryan finished playing his personal maid clapped and they smiled at each other.

"Very good Master Ross, just watch the tempo on this part, you sped up a bit too much here."

Spencer pointed out the part and recited the correct tempo. Ryan nodded as stood up as Spencer grabbed the cover for the harp and placed it on.

"You son is a wonderful student Madam."

"Remove the cover."

Spencer looked alarmed as Lady Ross motioned to her personal servant. He crossed and lifted the cover revealing the letter that he had written back to Ryan.

"Madam I..."

"Quiet. Ryan, go to your room, I will be there in a moment."

Ryan left slowly making his way up the stairs. After a few moments, Lady Ross appeared. Ryan sat down.

"Tell me the truth, did you know about the letter?"

Ryan decided to lie.

"No, not at all."

"Then this is the first one?"

"Yes, of course."

Lady Ross looked at the cabinet.

"Then why is your cabinet locked?"

"Oh...is it locked?"

"Give me the key."

Ryan looked around.

"I don't know where it is."

Lady Ross tried not to show her anger.

"It's hanging around your neck Ryan."

Ryan looked down.

"Oh...so it is."

Now Ryan knew he was trapped.

"I'm sorry Mama, I truly am, please forgive me!"

Ryan ran and hugged his mother lightly.

*

*

*

Spencer was pacing back and forth waiting to find out what was to happen. He knew it was stupid to fall in love with a boy that was betrothed, but the thought of a grown man taking that sweet innocent boy to hand grated on his sensibility. He looked up and saw that Lady Ross had returned. In her hand were the letters he had written to him.

"Madam I..."

"Young man you have abused my hospitality and slighted my family. You have taken advantage of my daughter’s innocence. Here are your letters."

She tossed them on the table.

"I want the ones she wrote to you back and I want them today. You are dismissed."

"Madam, please I..."

"Do not make me call my footman."

Spencer began to get angry.

"Madam, I will not return those letters and I will not apologize for Ryan's affections. He opened his heart to me and I will not betray him. Goodbye."

Spencer went to grab his harp to make a grand exit, but instead make a fool of himself as it fell and made this horrible noise that even the footman winced at. He fumbled with his hat and as he left he heard Ryan cry and run up the stairs. He stormed out into the street trying to decide what to do when he heard his name.

"Spencer...do you remember me?"

Brendon called, leaning out of his carriage window.

"I have a letter for you, from Ryan."

Spencer's eyes widened and he walked over to the carriage. The door was opened for him. He looked at the woman and then climbed in.

*

*

*

"Dear Ryan..."

Brendon dictated as Spencer sat at Brendon's writing desk, quill in hand.

"To be alone with you is my greatest desire..."

Again he walked as he spoke.

"...and Master Urie has devised a plan for us to meet. He will explain all the details to you..."

*

*

*

Brendon leaned conspiratorially over a small table as he laid out his plan for Ryan.

"I'll invite you and your mother to the operetta."

"But I am grounded to the house?"

"Precisely...which is why you will decline my invitation like a good boy, so that your mother suspects nothing..."

She smiled.

"Do you understand?"

*

*

*

"Mama! Mama, please, please can I go, I don’t want to be alone!"

Lady Ross looked at her son. He was frantic and pleading.

"Now Ryan, you know that you are in trouble and..."

"Please Mama, I will be good, I promise!"

Brendon stood quietly at Lady Ross' side on the grand staircase, listening to the argument between mother and son.

"No Ryan, now please stop."

Ryan bowed his head and slowly walked away. He watched as his mother and Brendon continued down the stairs and then ran to his room to get ready to leave.

*

*

*

Brendon was enjoying the operetta...or he would have been if Lady Ross would just sit still. He turned to her.

"Is everything alright?"

He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm so worried about Ryan. The look on his face is haunting me. You enjoy, I'm going to go home."

Lady Ross patted Brendon on the shoulder and left the box. Brendon watched her leave in mild horror, then stood and quickly left himself.

*

*

*

Brendon arrived at the apartment he secretly kept for his liaisons. Claiming quickly from his carriage, he dashed inside to find his maid stood on top a stool, looking through the peepholes into her ' _private room_ '.

"So?"

He asked urgently as she turned at his arrival. The maid rolled her eyes in exasperation. Brendon huffed.

"Idiot!"

He turned and pushed quickly into the room, seeing Ryan playing the harp in the ridiculously scandalous outfit he'd had his maid dress the boy in, and Spencer singing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ryan has to go."

He moved the harp away from the boy and pulled him to his feet.

"Get dressed."

He ordered briskly. Ryan did not argue. He apologized to Spencer and watched as he was ushered out by the servant. Then Ryan got dressed and was pushed into Brendon's carriage without being told anything.

*

*

*

Lady Ross was furious. She had gone home to console her son, but found he was not there and his personal maid knew nothing the silly twit. He went back to the operetta wondering if that music teacher was involved. She opened the curtain and saw...Ryan with his head on Brendon's lap sobbing. Brendon looked over at the door, giving a sympathetic smile as he removed his hands from where he'd been stroking Ryan's back comfortingly.

"Mama!"

Ryan ran to his mother and started to cry. Brendon smiled at Lady Ross, a slight laugh in his voice as he spoke.

"My dear, don't be harsh with him...he's sorry, he's _so_  sorry."

Ryan would not stop crying and Lady Ross hugged him and pet his hair lightly.

Brendon stood and closed the privacy curtain as almost everyone in the theatre was craning to see what the disturbance was about...it did little to shield them though, as it was basically a very thin lace.

*

*

*

Brendon sat opposite Lady Ross at a small table in her drawing room, listening to his cousin lament.

"I don't know what to do. He is so different now. Perhaps I should have left him at the monastery."

"Oh no, no..."

Brendon said softly, his elbows rested elegantly on the table.

"I would just get him out of London for a while..."

He smiled.

"If you like, I could take him to the country."

* * *

Frank was taking a quiet walk along the tree lined drive of Lady Rush's estate as he read a letter he had received that morning, when he heard a horse galloping up behind him. He folded the letter and tucked it into his vest before turning. He was not surprised to see Gerard sat astride the large chestnut mare.

"Well there you are. I have been looking all over for you. I have a surprise for you."

Frank gathered himself together to speak to the persistent man.

"Master Way, I must talk to you."

"Come then."

Gerard held his hand out as he leaned a little from the horse.

" _No_!..."

Frank shook his head, stepping back out of Gerard's reach.

"No."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Frank tipped his head a little.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were such a brilliant archer."

Gerard gave a look that said he was slighted by not knowing this knowledge.

Frank smiled slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come I will show you."

Gerard smiled at Frank and held out his hand once again.

" _I'm_ a brilliant archer?"

Frank laughed lightly as he accepted Gerard's hand and allowed himself to be lifted up onto the horse, to sit in front of the older man.

*

*

*

Frank quite enjoyed the ride through the gardens, but it wasn't long before they arrived at a clearing, where Gerard's servant was lounging on the grass.

Patrick heard his master coming and stood up. He watched them come to a halt in front of him and smiled.

"Patrick...what are you waiting for?"

"Oh right!"

Patrick pulled a whistle out and blew on it. Two hounds came out carrying a bow and arrow. Frank laughed at the sight as the dogs tried to evade Patrick's attempt to retrieve the bow and arrow.

Patrick finally got the pieces from the dogs and handed them to Gerard.

"Alright, here you go. You hold it like this."

He set the arrow up and then placed Frank's hand on it.

"Now pull back and let go."

Frank did as he was told, a smile on his lips as the arrow left the bow, flying high up over the nearby trees.

"Let's go!"

Gerard lightly kicked the horse to start canting away through the arch. Patrick ran after him as fast as he could. After a few moments they arrived at a huge oak tree at the edge of a larger clearing. Under the tree was a table laid out with a feast. There was a roasted pheasant in the center of the table with an arrow sticking out of it. Frank laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Nice shot! I was right, you are a brilliant archer."

Gerard lifted Frank off the horse, nearly losing his balance and dropping him slightly. He then dismounted and walked to the table where Frank was standing.

"Now, what do you think would happen if I gave this coin and told you to throw it in that bush over there."

Frank grinned. He took the coin and threw it as hard as he could into the bush. A small band of minstrels came out and began to play. Gerard turned to Frank and bowed. Frank gave his hand and they started a simple dance. Gerard was enjoying his time when he noticed that Frank was no longer smiling or dancing.

"Is anything wrong?"

Gerard stepped up to Frank, but Frank walked toward the table with the feast on it again. Gerard walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"May I read you something?"

Frank asked, retrieving the letter from inside his vest.

"This letter is from a close friend of mine."

He unfolded the paper and began to read.

"All his life, Mr. Way has been and is a consummate master in the art of seduction..."

He glanced up at Gerard to see he was listening avidly, though his usual cocky smile had now slipped away. Frank continued.

"Hundreds of men and women, and I am not exaggerating my dear, have paid for it. He has charmed his countless victims, designing his every gesture, every word, every smile in a cold blooded scheme, that has only one squalid end...to destroy his victim's honour."

He lowered the page as he finished and turned disappointed eyes to Gerard.

"Is this true?"

Gerard looked at Frank and then down at the letter in his hand.

"Who wrote that letter."

It wasn't a question, he was pretty sure he knew who.

" _Is_  it?"

Frank waited but received no reply. He sighed, folding the letter and returning it to its envelope.

"Mr. Way, don't waste your time on me. I...I am <I>not</I>, nor will I ever be one of those fools."

"I know that."

Gerard spoke with true sincerity, but inside he was boiling with anger.

"So, why do you keep trying?"

Genuinely curious.

"I don't even know."

Gerard knew he had to leave before he lashed out at Frank. It was not his fault that his plans were thwarted. It was a certain bitch that...Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by a carriage coming down the road. It stopped a few feet in front of him. He knew that carriage well.

Brendon stuck his head out of the carriage window with a smile on his face.

"Gerard, can we offer you a ride?"

When Gerard simply put his hands on his hips and stared at the other man, Brendon continued.

"Look who I brought with me."

He sat back into the carriage so that Ryan could lean out, then joined him.

"You remember my little cousin."

He turned to smile at Ryan.

"It is nice to see you again Master Way."

Gerard gave him a small smile. Brendon smiled back at Gerard as Ryan disappeared back inside the carriage.

"Would you like to join us?"

He smirked. When Gerard simply shook his head, Brendon rapped on the inside of the roof, and grinned at Gerard as the carriage pulled away.


	4. Writing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master Way?..."
> 
> Frank backed up as Gerard started to step toward him.
> 
> "Please. Please go away, I beg you...please...please go."
> 
> Gerard looked at the younger man. Much younger than him by almost ten years.
> 
> "Is that what you want?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy Fall! So excited for this time of year! Apple picking, pumpkin carving, apple cider, Halloween and for my New York Comic Con! I am still working on my cos play, but I have high hopes for it! ^-^
> 
> So, when last we left, Brendon tried to get Spencer & Ryan together and it kind of backfired. Gerard made a pretty damn nice play for Frank, but thanks to a mysterious letter that backfired too. Now Brendon has brought Ryan with him to the country. What will this mean for Gerard? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Madam Elena Rush was watching her grandson play sword fight with the young man that Widow Urie brought to visit him. She sighed and thought how much she would love grandchildren and that it was a shame that Gerard didn't have any children on his own.

"I'm not a child!"

Elena was startled.

"Oh dear, was I thinking out loud again?"

"Don't worry Grandma; it is a trait that we both share."

Gerard smiled at her and she laughed.

"Well it is a pity still."

"Yes and it is a pity that Master Ross has dropped his guard!"

Gerard lunged at Ryan with his stick and Ryan jumped back grabbing his off the ground and attacked Gerard with a yell. Brendon laughed from his spot, sat on a blanket on the grass with Frank next to him.

"Mr. Urie?..."

Frank addressed the older man...Brendon turned with a smile.

"You've known Master Way a long time, haven't you."

"Oh yes, yes a long time."

Brendon confirmed, watching Gerard as he play-fought with Ryan.

"What kind of man is he?"

Brendon looked back at Frank.

"Oh he's..."

He smiled softly returning his attention to the battle.

"If I had a brother, I'd want him to be just like Gerard."

Frank watched for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then turned back to Brendon.

"Do you think a man can change?"

Brendon sat up and turned to face Frank more.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two?"

Frank answered, though it came out sounding like a question because he wondered about the context.

"May I offer you some advice?"

Frank nodded.

"Yes, of course."

Brendon smiled his snake-like smile as he leaned in a little closer.

"I think you should leave this place, my dear. I think you should go and join your husband."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you in love with Master Way?"

Brendon said, smile still in place. Frank didn't like that Brendon answered all his questions with a question, but he answered anyway.

"No. Oh oh no, certainly not."

He fumbled slightly on the words.

"Oh, oh!..."

Brendon laughed slightly, looking down like he'd realized he'd made a mistake. Frank laughed along.

"...that's good."

A sudden yelp caused both men to look back at the fight.

"You got me! I'm dying!"

Gerard stumbled around holding Ryan's "sword" under his arm. He staggered to the table and grabbed a handful of berries rubbing them into his chest. He then fell over with a last gasp.

"I did it! I killed him!"

Ryan jumped in triumph and then put a stocking foot onto Gerard' "corpse." Everything clapped and cheered.

*

*

*

After dinner, being the only gentleman there, Gerard made sure to entertain each of them with a dance. He danced with his grandmother first. A song from his childhood. Then he grabbed Ryan and they did a silly skip and hop song. Ryan could not stop laughing. Then it was Brendon's turn. Each move they made showed that had much distrust in each other as they never let them out of their sight. Finally, Gerard danced with Frank. The song was an intimate selection. It showed everyone in the room how he felt, but of course, Ryan was too young to fully understand and his grandmother, was a bit tottery in the head. Brendon however got the message as loud as Frank did. They ended with an intimate pose of Frank in Gerard's arms as he held him from behind with one arm draped over his shoulder.

"That was lovely."

Gerard let go of Frank and bowed to him and then to his grandmother. She smiled and then yawned.

"Oh, it is rather late isn't it? Come my dear."

She held her hand out for Frank. Frank smiled sweetly as he helped the elderly lady to her feet. They headed out of the room, pausing briefly so Madam Rush could wish Gerard and Brendon goodnight. Frank cast one long last look at Gerard before he was gone. Brendon turned to look at Gerard, who was staring at the place Frank had just stood.

"I don't even _recognise_ you. Just look at him..."

He indicated Ryan who was peacefully asleep on one of the love seats.

"How can you _resist_ this?"

Gerard looked at Ryan passed out on the loveseat. He looked at Brendon, rolling his eyes.

"Please don’t start that again."

Brendon smiled mischievously, his eyes lit up.

"How's it going with the little mouse?"

He laughed.

"Would you like to cancel our bet?"

"Certainly not. I have not given up yet."

"Aren't you getting a little too serious?"

"What are you two talking about?"

Ryan opened his eyes and yawned a bit.

Brendon smiled down at the boy.

"About _Ilove_ / my angel..."

He moved over to cup Ryan's face between his palms.

"What else."

"I have to write a letter to Spencer!"

Ryan realized he said his music teachers name in front of Gerard, who knows he is engaged. He quickly looked down.

"Oh it's alright..."

Brendon assured.

"You don't have to keep any secrets from him..."

He looked up at Gerard, while still holding Ryan's hands.

"He's our friend."

"Will you read it when I am finished?"

Ryan looked up with pleading eyes at Brendon.

"Well why don't you ask Master Way?"

Ryan turned his pleading eyes towards the older man.

"Would you please Master Way? I would be ever so grateful."

Brendon answered for Gerard, placing a hand on the back of Ryan's shoulder.

"Of course he will. Now, why don't you go up, and he'll be right up to help you."

Ryan smiled and stood to kiss Brendon on the cheek. He then hurried off to his room.

"You never stop do you?"

Brendon sat, a sly smile on his face.

"All I'm asking is that you help the poor child to write a letter."

Gerard watched as Brendon walked off. He thought about just going back to his room and going to sleep. He was almost upon the decision when he heard his name.

"Master Way..."

Gerard smiled when he saw Frank standing in front of his bedroom.

"May I talk to you please?"

"Yes of course."

He walked forward, but Frank closed the door. Gerard back peddled a bit.

"This way please."

He offered a sitting room just down the hall. Frank obliged and he led them in. He closed the door when he heard his name again.

"Master Way?..."

Frank backed up as Gerard started to step toward him.

"Please don't interrupt me..."

He said desperately.

"I...I would _never_ tell you what to do, but... _please_ go away..."

His voice got shaky and teary.

"Please? Please go away?...I...I _know_ I should be the one to leave, I know it's my duty, but I haven't the strength, I can't go _on_ like this, w-when I sit down you sit next to me, when I speak you answer..."

He took a breath, tears rolling down his cheeks unchecked.

"I blush in your company and _everyone_ sees it. But..but..."

He sobbed.

"...when I...when I'm alone I..."

He sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Oh..."

He looked down at the floor, his voice lowering sadly.

"Please. Please go away, I beg you...please...please go."

Gerard looked at the younger man. Much younger than him by almost ten years.

"Is that what you want?"

Frank looked at him and started to answer, then stopped. Gerard went to step forward and Frank cried out and fled the room slamming the door. Gerard heard the sound of crying as Frank opened the closed his bedroom door. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened.

*

*

*

Ryan was on his bed when he heard a knock.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
He looked up and smiled when he saw Gerard.  
  
“Thank you for coming and helping me Master Way.”

“Please, there is no need for formalities right now. You may call me Gerard and I will call you Ryan.”

Ryan smiled and blushed a little.

“Alright…Gerard.”

He giggled a bit and then sat up holding out the letter he had started to Spencer. Gerard took it and began to read it. Ryan looked worried when after a bit he was not smiling. He had imagined Spencer smiling when he read it, but now he was not too sure.

“Ryan, this is a letter a child would write.”

“But I am a child…sort of.”

“You may be a child in here...”

He pointed to Ryan’s head.

“…but in here, you are an adult with needs and longings.”

Ryan jumped when Gerard touched his chest where his heart was.

“Spencer wrote to me about longings, but I did not understand them.”

“I can help you to understand them better, but first, we cannot write about love when we are covered up in the dreary life that is outside this room.”

Ryan looked confused, but then understood when Gerard took off his formal coat and cravat. Ryan was kind of grateful for this. His outfits were much too frilly and stiff to relax in. He quickly did the same.

“Much better eh?”

“Yes, much.”

“Now, fresh paper and we start again.”

Ryan grabbed a fresh piece.

“What do you call him?”

“Spencer.”

“My darling Spencer. I long for the day that we can be together without anyone stopping us. I think of you in the day when I am moving through daily routines and especially at night when the time belongs to me. Your soft hands upon my skin as I take you in my arms and…”

“Oh, I don’t know if he has soft skin and I have never held…”

Gerard looked at the boy and realized he was describing Frank. He shook it off, not wanting to explain this to him.

“Yes, but this is a fantasy. We are describing what you would want to do with Spencer when you are together.”

“But when we were together, all he wanted to do was play music and have me sing.”

Gerard knitted his brow. This Spencer must not realize what he has in front of him. Even Gerard could see that Ryan has a soft beauty that would only shine through more as he grew to adulthood.

“So in this letter, you can correct your interest in him so he knows better for next time.”

“Oh! I like that!”

“Good, now back to writing.”

Ryan changed positions and moved to his stomach. Gerard watched as Ryan presented his behind to him. It was small and pert and most likely quite firm to touch.

“Ready Gerard?”

“Oh, yes, sorry, I was uh…thinking. Where were we?”

“Me taking him in my arms.”

“Yes…take you in my arms and show you the true meaning in my heart. I shall cover you with feather-light kisses that will grow bolder as I hunger for what I cannot see hidden under the modesty you over up with. I want to strip you of all and see you for who you really are underneath.”

“Oh.”

Gerard looked at Ryan. His face was flush and he bet his skin underneath was too.

“That’s…quite a thought to enter my head.”

“I believe it is getting warmer in here. Perhaps we should divest of a bit more.”

Gerard unbuttoned his shirt and removed it so that he had on just his britches and stockings. Ryan blushed further.

“What, we are both men are we not?”

“I…well yes, but I am the fairer kind and…”

Ryan stumbled for words.

“Have you seen Brendon without his shirt on?”

It was not what he meant to say. Gerard smirked a bit.

“Oh yes, many a time. He is quite beautiful you know.”

“Am I am beautiful?”

“Why don’t you show me?”

Ryan pushed up lightly he touched the buttons on his shirt. He was shaking a bit and Gerard walked over and kneeled in front of him.

“Here, let me.”

Ryan nodded and Gerard reached up and touching the first button, began to open them up one by one revealing the smooth pale skin underneath the cloth. Ryan shivered as he pushed the arms off the shoulders.

“You are also very beautiful.”

“Thank you, Gerard.”

“Tell me…has anyone else seen you like this?”

“Just Brendon’s servant. He dressed me when I met with Spencer.”

Ryan’s words came out breathy as he looked down at the older man. He wished that Magistrate Bryar looked like him. He didn’t even know the man’s real name and he were to be married to him.

“I bet you looked even more beautiful then.”

“Actually I was described as…sensual and seductive?”

Ryan giggled a bit when he remembered the outfit.

“I had on these short style britches that showed off my legs and a shirt made of soft net that covered my chest.”

“And did Spencer appreciate this outfit?”

“I…I don’t think he even looked.”

“I bet if I saw you in it, I would not have been able to keep my hands off you.”

“Your hands are still on me now.”

Gerard smirked as he brought his hands down from Ryan's shoulders, running them over his arms feeling the boy shiver.

“So they are. Would you like me to touch you more?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think we should and I’m eng…”

Ryan’s voice stuttered as Gerard moved his hand from Ryan’s arm to touch his chest over his heart. It was different than when he touched him over his shirt earlier.

“You think too much my dear.”

Then Gerard kissed him. Ryan thought his lips were soft, like he kept them soft with balms. He found himself being pushed backward till he was on his back on the bed and his legs were dangling off. Gerard had moved between his legs and had moved from his mouth to kiss his jaw and then down his neck. Ryan let out an embarrassed sound and tried to cover his mouth.

“No no, I want to hear you. I want to hear how you are feeling about everything that I do to you.”

“W-What else are you going to do to me?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Kiss me.”

And that is how Ryan received his first real kiss. Not the little pecks that the boys shared in the monastery late at night when all the brothers were asleep, no, this was a real kiss. It was warm and invited him to explore and be explored. Gerard pulled Ryan to him with one hand to deepen the kiss and the other hand trailed down to his still covered ass as he gripped it and squeezed hitching Ryan’s body up and pressing against it more. Ryan could feel his erection pushing against Gerard’s and it felt amazing.  
  
“This is what your letter should be about. Passion unleashed, out of control, animalistic, a need so strong that it makes you want to cry from the pain of no release. Too long have you been locked away, in your heart and your loins. I want to release you from this cage. I want to show you how love can truly be when you are with a man that cares and does not want to send you away cause he is too busy and too much of an imbecile to see what he has right in front of him. I will take that from him and leave him with nothing, but a shell that is only satisfied by me.”  
  
Ryan was not sure what or who Gerard was talking about, but his words were like fire across his body as were his hands. He felt the older man fumbling with his britches. He then felt them cast away along with his own. Then there was the odd sensation of his letting go and reaching for the skin oil near the bed. Ryan usually used this before he went to bed. He heard the bottle open and wondered what he was doing with it, then he felt the intrusion as Gerard increased his administrations to his skin with his mouth. The intrusion started out as an unwelcome feeling that made Ryan tighten and try to push Gerard away, but he was held fast.  
  
“Do not be frightened. You must trust me. It starts out like this, but it becomes wonderful soon.”  
  
Ryan nodded his eyes full of tears. He obeyed and tried to relax. After a few minutes, it was still not feeling any better and Gerard had increased to two fingers. Ryan swore he was searching for something and then suddenly his body snapped and he felt pleasure that he never felt before.

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

Ryan was at a loss for words.

“I have something that will make it feel even better.”

Ryan whimpered as Gerard removed his fingers and felt the loss of feeling full for a moment till something much larger was moving into their place.

“You can’t…it’s too much, you’ll rip me in two.”

“Do you trust me, Ryan?”

“I…yes, I do.”

“Then relax.”

Ryan took a breath and tried hard to obey. He bit his lip as the intrusion continued. It was hard going and he caught himself wanting to beg him to stop. This was against his will. He was screaming no in his head. The words started to leak from his lips, but Gerard just kept praising him and telling him how good he was doing. Finally, after what seemed like forever he felt Gerard’s thighs against his own. Gerard leaned over and kissed the tears falling from his eyes. He kissed each eye too.

“Such a good boy Ryan, you listen so well. Now I’m going to start moving.”

Ryan heard himself whimper out another negative when Gerard pulled back out and then pushed back in again. It was still painful and Ryan didn’t think it would ever feel good. After a few more times, Ryan felt the oil being poured between them.

“Your body is soaking up the oil so we need more, but I don’t want to pull out completely.”

The oil did make thinks a little better and this time, when he pushed in there was less friction. Ryan noticed that Gerard kept shifting his body around. He did not understand why, though. After a few more times he decided to ask why when his eyes went wide and he cried out into the room. It was not a cry of discomfort either. It was pleasure. More pleasure than he had ever experienced before.

“Ah, so it’s there.”

Gerard did it again and again and Ryan found himself lifting his arms from the bed and grabbed onto Gerard to pull him forward.

“See, I told you that it would be pleasurable.”

Ryan sought out Gerard’s mouth and kissed him feverishly. Gerard could feel his lust and knew the boy was finally enjoying what was happening. It was no longer just his own consent. After a few more thrusts, Gerard pulled out making Ryan whimper again for a different reason.

“Why have you stopped?”

“I want to change positions.”

Gerard lay on his back and then beckoned Ryan forward. Ryan was staring at Gerard’s length.

“Would you like to taste it first?”

Ryan blushed, but nodded. He moved slowly to where the older man was and leaned over his cock.

“Careful not to use teeth, though.”

Ryan nodded again and then carefully took the head into his mouth pressing it between his lips. Gerard groaned as his shaft was covered by Ryan’s hand and then the rest with is mouth. Ryan showed his inexperience, but Gerard was happy to guide and encourage him when he did something that felt great. After a bit, he was doing as well as any whore could. Soon Gerard was getting close and he stopped him.

“Come here.”

Ryan crawled forward.

“Move your legs around my shoulders.”

Ryan did so and Gerard took him into his own mouth. Ryan leaned heavily onto the headboard as Gerard grabbed his ass and pulled him in close. Being only 15, the boy was not that big yet and Gerard could easily deepthroat him. While he was doing that, he slicked his fingers up and pushed them back into Ryan. Ryan moaned and did not let it be covered this time. He flexed and rode Gerard’s face and Gerard fucked him with his fingers, moving from two, to three, and then even a fourth that had Ryan dripping obscenities and begging for more. Gerard then pulled his fingers out and pushed Ryan away a bit.

“Ride me.”

Ryan scrambled back and straddled Gerard’s thighs. He lifted his body as Gerard steadied his cock. He watched as Ryan slowly sunk down onto it. Ryan leaned forward placing his hands on Gerard’s chest and began to move up and down. Now Gerard threw his head back as he grabbed Ryan’s hips and held fast to them. Ryan looked beautiful and Gerard closed his eyes when he felt the boy tighten up on his cock as he brushed that area inside again. When Gerard opened his eyes, though, it was not Ryan riding him, but Frank. Frank looked majestic and Gerard ran his hands all over his chest. He smiled down at him and Gerard pulled him down into a rough kiss of tongue and teeth. It was brutal and animalistic. He reached out and grabbed Frank’s cock and started to jerk it hard. Frank cried out and pushed back up riding him hard. Soon Gerard felt the swelling in his loins. He jerked Frank’s cock faster till he felt him hitch his breath and started cumming all over his hand. Gerard growled that he had this control. He knocked Frank off of him and pushed him on his knees. He gripped his ass and then plunged back in. He grabbed Frank’s hair and pulled him against him chest. He could feel Frank’s sweat soaked back.

“Now you are mine and no one will ever be good enough…especially your husband.”

Frank answered breathlessly for him to fuck him and Gerard obliged. He gripped the younger man around the waist with one arm and tipped his neck back with the other. He settled his mouth on his delicate skin and sucked and licked at it. When he came he bit hard enough to leave a bruise that would be difficult to hide. Frank cried out high pitched and then collapsed to the mattress. Gerard rode out his orgasm and then fell forward over his back. He kissed the skin gently murmuring Frank’s name and declarations of love.

“I love you too Gerard.”

Gerard opened his eyes and saw Ryan not Frank under him. The boy was completely debauched and now sporting a deep purple mark on his neck. Gerard winced when he pulled out.

“Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away.”

Ryan pushed off his stomach and onto his back.

“It’s alright.”

Gerard picked up the letter.

“It is a good letter. I think Spencer will like it.”

“Mhmmm.”

Gerard saw the boy drifting off to sleep. He got up and got dressed and headed to the exit. Gerard smiled as he left Ryan's room. He looked at the letter in his hand and gave it a gentle kiss. He then walked with a bit of a jaunt in his step to his own room nodding at the footman keeping the hours.

*

*

*

Ryan opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at the clock and saw that he had been out for a bit of time. The lighting in the room showed that it was still dark out. Ryan tried to sit up and winced. There was a dull pain in his entire lower extremity. He looked around and saw that Gerard was gone and so was the letter. Then the reality of what happened came back. Gerard and him made love. No, wait…was it love? He remembered saying over and over that he loved him, but he knew he didn’t. He also realized that he was no longer a virgin. What was supposed to be his husband’s now belonged to Gerard. Did he give it? Did Gerard just take it? He remembered saying no a lot too, but Gerard kept going. Wouldn’t that mean it was not consent? But in the end, it felt good and Ryan remembered begging for more and making noises like common farm animals. At one point Gerard had him on his knees like a dog. Ryan was so confused. He reached up to scratch his neck and felt raised skin. He got up wincing and hobbled to the mirror. There was an ugly reminder of what they had done right where everyone could see it. Ryan quickly found one of his high chokers and slipped it on. He tried to get dressed, but bending over hurt so much. He needed to talk to someone. To tell them what happened. A few moments later, Ryan emerged from his room. He looked at sight with his hair messed up and his clothing barely on. He saw the footman and tried to be as dignified as possible, but at the end ran down the hall to Brendon's room.<hr />

Brendon was lying on his bed, reading a book, when the door burst open and Ryan rushed in. He looked up.

"My God, what happened?"

"Oh Brendon."

Ryan closed the door and turned his back showing that his shirt was open and his britches were undone. He ran over and collapsed in the older man's arms, burying his face in his lap on the verge of tears. Brendon looked down with concern, gently stroking Ryan's hair.

"Tell me?...what happened?.

"I don’t even know."

Ryan kept repeating the words in Brendon's lap. Brendon lifted his face.

"Well I mean, you know, he...you know."

Ryan felt Brendon touch his face lightly. It reminded him of when Gerard did that. Brendon smiled softly, lifting Ryan's head out of his lap and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Master Way is quite a writer, isn't he?"

Ryan could not help, but giggle a bit.

"Yes, he is good with words."

Ryan looked down again and started to cry.

"I know I told him no, though. I kept telling him no...but then I kept doing everything he asked of me."

Ryan sniffed.

"But I don’t love him, Brendon. I know I don't, so I don't know what this means?"

Brendon gently stroked Ryan's hair.

"Oh Ryan...you are _not_ a little boy anymore, and your mother must never know of this."

"But she wants me to marry Magistrate Bryar?"

"So?...you _marry_ < Magistrate Bryar."

"Wait...what about Spencer?"

Ryan was truly confused now. Brendon looked down at Ryan, speaking to him like he would a child.

"Ryan, Spencer will be your lover. You will marry Magistrate Bryar, and you will keep Spencer as your lover..."

He saw Ryan looked confused.

"Do you understand?"

"No I'm sorry, I don't."

Brendon shook his head with a light laugh.

"You don't marry your lover."

"You don't?"

Brendon laughed softly, tilting his head fondly as he wiped the tears from Ryan's cheeks.

"You must think me very stupid."

Ryan saw Brendon smile and shake his head.

"You're the first person to talk to me about this."

Brendon cupped Ryan's space tenderly, smiling down at him.

"Oh I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too Brendon."

Ryan hugged Brendon tightly burying his head in his chest and breathing in his scent. Brendon hugged him back. After a few moments, he pulled back to look into the boy's face.

"Did you _like_ what you did with Master Way?"

Ryan blushed a little a nodded with a small smile. He actually enjoyed it more than he wanted to admit.

Brendon brushed the last of Ryan's tears away and smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


	5. Welching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes dear. Tell me, if it were up to you, would you marry that magistrate...uh..."
> 
> "Bryar."
> 
> "Yes yes, him or would you like that other nice young man."
> 
> Ryan looked at the older woman and then at his mother.
> 
> "I...I don't know. I would do whatever Mama wanted."
> 
> "But that is not what my grandmother asked you dear. She wants to know what your choice is."
> 
> Brendon watched on in fascination, nodding to Ryan to speak his mind.
> 
> "Well...well then I would...I would marry Magistrate Bryar..."
> 
> Lady Ross smiled again.
> 
> "...and take Master Smith as my lover?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So excited! Only five days left till NYCC! I am finalizing my cos play this week! I can't stop shaking though! So many artists & creative minds that i get to see plus bonus, Gerard! ^0^
> 
> Okay, onto the fic.
> 
> So it's the morning after Gerard slept with Ryan. What will happen when Ryan's mother comes to collect him and the rest of the manor wakes up? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Lady Ross stepped out of her carriage. She was told that Madam Rush was on the veranda. She made her way there. The footman nodded to her. She stepped in front of the table and addressed the much older woman.

"Good morning."

Madam Rush looked around and frowned.

"Where is everyone? Why is everyone always late?"

"Do you know who i am?"

"Of course I do."

"I just arrived."

"How nice...why?"

Lady Ross tried not to let the brazen comment get to her.

"I've come to take my son home."

Madam Rush smiled.

"He really is a lovely fair one."

The footman looked up at the window discreetly rolling his eyes. He knew what happened last night.

*

*

*

Lady Ross headed up with the footman to her son's room. Without knocking she opens the door. Her eyes are met with disarray. The bed is more than unkempt. It looks like a tussle happened. Her son's lap desk was on the floor. Papers scattered all over the place. She backed out closing the door.

"Take me to Lady Urie."

The footman nodded and then showed her the way. She knocked and waited to be answered.

Brendon turned over in his bed at the sound of knocking. He sat up slightly.

"Yes?"

He called softly; trying not to wake the boy who lay curled up at his side, though that was unsuccessful, as Ryan had been woken by the knock as well. They both sat up as the door opened and Lady Ross stepped inside, smiling, then looking confused, then smiling even wider.

"Mama!"

Ryan jumped out of the bed and hugged his mother tightly.

Brendon smiled at the exchange.

"Good morning cousin. I think you may be just in time for breakfast."

*

*

*

"Good morning!"

Gerard was in high spirits as he bounded down the steps to the veranda. He spotted the boy's mother and did an internal smirk. He stepped up to her and bowed.

"Lovely to see you again Lady Ross."

He took her hand and kissed it. She was not amused. He then moved to his grandmother and buried his face in her neck mocking a vampire. She giggled and hit his lightly, but gave him the smile he loved so much. He then looked over at Ryan who was holding a rose and trying not to look at him. He walked over.

"Give me your hands."

Ryan looked at him wide eyed and did so.

"Just as I thought."

He turned them to palms and then back. He tapped them lightly.

"Go on then, go clean them."

He then took Ryan's place.

"Your son is such a delightful treasure. You must be very proud."

"I certainly am."

"So then why are you marrying him off to a man he does not love?"

Brendon sat and listened, looking between the two with a rose between his fingers... _this_  was going to be entertaining.

"I think I know what is best for my son's happiness Master Way."

"Can't you see he is in love with another man?"

"Are...are you talking about that harp teacher?"

Brendon asked, feigning disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Are you suggesting that Ryan should marry that <I>boy</I>?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Brendon laughed lightly.

"Are you losing your mind? You can't build a lasting marriage on the fancies of a fifteen year old boy."

Gerard just looked at her ignoring the growing contempt radiating from Ryan's mother.

"Why not?"

Brendon sat forward and spoke seriously, even though he thought this was quite the funniest conversation he'd had in months.

"Look around you. Look at all the tragedies caused by this illusion of love."

"The real tragedy is a mother destroying her son's life."

"Gerard, you know _nothing_  of arranged marriages...you've never even _been_  married..."

He laughed lightly.

"Those bonds are often very strong, and you'd be surprised, they can often lead to true happiness."

At that point Ryan returned to the table. Madam Rush saw him and took his hand.

"Oh my sweetheart, if I understand everything that has been said here, you have a dilemma on your hands."

Ryan got a look like a he just saw a ghost. he looked at Brendon.

"I do?"

"Yes dear. Tell me, if it were up to you, would you marry that magistrate...uh..."

She waved a hand at Brendon.

"Bryar."

Brendon said with disdain.

"Yes yes, him or would you like that other nice young man."

Ryan looked at the older woman and then at his mother.

"I...I don't know. I would do whatever Mama wanted."

Lady Ross smiled at this.

"But that is not what my grandmother asked you dear. She wants to know what your choice is."

Brendon watched on in fascination, nodding to Ryan to speak his mind.

"Well...well then I would...I would marry Magistrate Bryar..."

Lady Ross smiled again.

"...and take Master Smith as my lover?"

Brendon was right...this was _most_ entertaining.

"And what a scandal that would be."

Gerard sat back almost in triumph looking at Lady Ross. She just looked at her daughter.

"So the dilemma is solved then."

Madam Rush smiled satisfied with the boy's answer.

"Let us eat then."

Gerard rose to give Ryan back his seat.

"Oh, but should we not wait for Master Iero?"

"Oh no my love, he went back to London this morning."

Gerard gazed at his grandmother with surprise.

"I don’t even know why. It was all very strange. He was in a curious state. I had a difficult time getting back to sleep since it was so early when I bid him farewell."

Gerard moved to his grandmother's side and whispered in her ear. She smiled and patted him on the hand. He kissed her cheek and then ran into the house. Brendon watched him go before curiosity got the better of him.

"What did he say?"

Madam Rush looked at him and smiled.

"I don’t know dear, I'm deaf in this ear."

She picked up her tea cup and shrugged her shoulders, but in her eyes, she knew exactly what her grandson was up to.

*

*

*

Frank's carriage pulled up outside his townhouse in the borough of Kensington. He got out quickly when his footman opened his door and rushed inside without a word. He walked slowly up the stairs to his private rooms. A maid was waiting at the door. She opened it fully as he approached.

"Don't tell anyone I'm back."

He said as he passed her, she simply nodded in reply, closing the door. Frank took off his gloves and lowered the hood on his coat as he walked into his bedroom. He froze, for there, across the room, stood Gerard.

After a few moments, trying to work out if this was all just a dream, Frank finally decided that it wasn't and ran to the older man, throwing himself into his arms and hugging him tightly...he could not deny his feelings any longer, no matter how hard he tried. Gerard hugged the younger man fiercely. He pulled back and looked at him. The look in Frank's eyes said everything. He closed in and kissed the boy's tender lips.

*

*

*

Frank sat on a chair next to his bed. He had been watching Gerard sleep ever since he had woken up himself, and he did not think there was a better sight in all the land.

He saw Gerard stir and open his eyes. He smiled and leaned forward a little.

"Sleep..."

He said softly, stroking his fingertips lightly down Gerard's face so that the older man closed his eyes.

"Sleep on so that I may stay here and look at you."

He sighed, smiling as he studied Gerard's face.

"Night after night I had to close my eyes just to see your face..."

He saw Gerard's eyes open again.

"Would you rather I was quiet?"

Gerard gave a small smile.

"No."

Frank smiled, going back to gently stroking Gerard's face when something occurred to him.

"Do you want me to bring you some milk?...a glass of wine?"

Gerard gave a small chuckle and how Frank was fawning over him.

He shook his head lightly.

"What do you want?"

Frank pushed lightly.

"Tell me."

A horse whinnied outside, making Gerard look up. Frank smiled.

"Your horse is in the stable...say something?..."

He pleaded a smile on his lips.

"Anything...I want to hear your voice."

"When is your husband coming home?"

Frank took a breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through Gerard's hair.

"I wrote him a letter while you were sleeping, I told him everything."

"Where is it?"

"It's gone. I couldn't wait."

Gerard tried to get up.

"No don't move..."

Frank lightly pushed him back down as he stood up, gazing adoringly at the older man.

"I will prepare something for you..."

He breathed a happy sigh, returning to the bedside.

"I'll wait on you...I want to serve you."

He smiled dreamily, standing up again and grabbing his coat before laughing lightly and hurrying out of the door.

*

*

*

Two streets away there was a market. It sold everything from fruit and vegetables, to cattle and butchered meats, to clothing and household wares, and everything else you could think of for a wonderful breakfast.

Frank made his way around the market with a basket over his arm, already heavy with breads and pastries, and with a servant trailing behind him with another basket, also almost overflowing with food.

Frank had spent longer than he had planned to collecting this feast, and he knew he had purchased too much...but he did not care, all he cared about was making Gerard happy.

*

*

*

Laden down with delicious foods, Frank hurried up his stairs with a footman in tow. His maid opened his door as he approached and accepted the baskets from the footman.

Frank ran happily into his bedroom, ready to satisfy Gerard's appetite, but when he looked, Gerard was no longer in the bed. He paused for a moment, then noticed a leaf of writing paper laying on the bed. He walked over and picked it up, his heart sinking as he began to read Gerard's words to him.

 _"Dear Sir, I feel so much tenderness toward you, but_ i _cannot bear to face you when you learn the truth. You were right, for a few fleeting moments, I thought I could change. I know now that I cannot. I urge you to find another lover. One who is worthy of you. I thank you for what you have given me..."_

Frank closed his eyes, the letter falling silently to the floor.

* * *

Gerard had a spring in his step as he was let into Brendon's townhouse. He licked his lips in anticipation of his reward. He walked boldly into Brendon's bedroom and then through to the salon where he was bathing. His eyes raking over his prize.

"Gerard!"

Brendon exclaimed with a smile.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you for the kindness you showed Ryan."

Ryan? Gerard had to think for a moment.

"Oh...yes, well my pleasure."

"No no no..."

Brendon leaned forward in his bath and grinned wickedly.

" _>...mine_ /."

He leaned back again with a smirk on his face.

Gerard watched as Brendon lounged in the tub. He took off his gloves and gave his own devilish smirk.

"Well my dear Brendon, you lost your bet."

Brendon was actually a little surprised, despite knowing Gerard as well as he did. He leaned forward again.

"No."

He drew out the word with a smile.

Gerard leaned forward as well licking his lips at the water trailing down Brendon's chest.

"Oh yes."

Brendon sat back again, laughing as he put his arm behind his head and leaned his head on it.

"I'm very impressed...how was it?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Gerard smiled leaning back again.

"Quite wonderful."

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"Better than Ryan?"

Gerard chuckled.

"Oh yes."

Brendon smiled temptingly.

"Better than me?"

Gerard slid to his knees and moved where Brendon was in the high backed vessel.

"No one compares to you."

"How true."

Brendon smirked.

"That being said..."

Gerard leaned in and licked a stray bead of water off Brendon's neck.

"...I arrived as quickly as I could."

He moved up and nibbled on the fair one's ear.

"I could not wait to claim my reward."

Brendon frowned slightly.

"What reward?"

Gerard pulled back suddenly hurt that Brendon was not enjoying his administrations.

"Have you forgotten our bet?"

Brendon laughed, rolling his eyes then sighing.

"Oh Gerard, that was just a joke."

"Not to me. I'll have you know I came straight here from waking in Frank's bed to see you."

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"Well then..."

He reached out of the bath with one wet hand and pressed his palm against Gerard through his britches, before starting to rub him through the material.

"...do you really think you could get hard again so soon?"

"I a-a-am already if you c-can't tell."

Gerard groaned. God, he wanted this so bad. He wanted the creature in front of him so badly.

Brendon smirked as he continued to rub, harder and faster. Gerard leaned in a ghosted his breath over Brendon's lips. Brendon smiled sweetly, but turned his face away, offering his neck instead as he roughly stroked Gerard's hard member...he knew the other man was getting close. Gerard leaned in and mouthed at the perfumed skin. He licked and sucked on it letting out tiny moans scrambling his hands on the edge of the tub as Brendon's oiled body was too slick to grip. Brendon knew Gerard was only moments away now...so he stopped, removing his hand from Gerard and lying back in the warm, soapy water. He smiled deviously.

"What was that? Why did you stop!?"

Brendon raised both eyebrows, feigning innocence.

"That was your reward, Gerard..."

At the look on Gerard's face, Brendon laughed pityingly.

"What, you didn't think I would actually _sleep_ with you...did you?"

He scoffed and continued.

"Please...are you telling me that you would have locked yourself in a monastery if you'd lost?"

"Yes I would have, but I won so it doesn't matter!"

Gerard was angry that Brendon would do this to him. He took the bet very seriously and now he can see that Brendon was just playing with him. Gerard stood up just as Brendon's personal servant came in. He handed Brendon a letter. Brendon read it and Gerard watched him get very excited.

“You’ll have to leave now.”

"Show me the letter."

Brendon held the letter up and then let it slip into the water. He then handed wet paper to Gerard, ink running off of it. Brendon leaned back with a smug look on his face. Gerard looked at the water-logged paper, not one bit was legible. He dropped it and walked over to the bathing vessel. He placed both hands on it. Brendon shifted to look defiantly up at Gerard. Gerard smiled and then pushed with all his might tipping Brendon and the vessel over and spilling all the water on the floor of the salon. He then grabbed his hat and stormed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you would like to have info on what fic are being updated as well as chat about them please feel free to follow me on twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


	6. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank shuddered at Gerard's touch.
> 
> "What about the Judge?"
> 
> "I don't want him...only you."
> 
> "You say that now, but in the light of day you will see me for the devil I am and leave me."
> 
> Frank's breath hitched.
> 
> "Never. You are an angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more chapter to go! This fic has been a roller coaster of emotions and this chapter is probably the most emotional and the longest by far! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard headed back to his home after dumping Brendon on his ass. He was angry and hurt, but he would never admit the latter. He walked into his office and was surprised to see Spencer.

"Master Smith."

"Master Way. I wanted to thank you in person for delivering my letter to Lady Ross. I was wondering if you could get another to him. It is of a timely nature that I get an answer."

Gerard smiled.

"I will deliver it myself."

*

*

*

"Shall I announce you Master Way?"

Gerard dismounted his horse at the home of Lady Ross. He reached in and pulled out a coin and placed it in the footman's hand.

"I'll announce myself."

He quickly made his way into the home avoiding Lady Way and up the stairs to Ryan's room.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?"

"Master Way."

Ryan got up off the bed and ran to the door. When he opened it a letter popped through. Ryan grabbed it and ran to the window to read it in the better light. Gerard came in and took his hat off.

"It says he wants to die for me."

"Oh?"

"He wants to know if he should challenge Magistrate Bryar to a duel?"

Ryan looked at Gerard for answers. When he got none he asked.

* * *

Magistrate Bryar arrived in the courtyard and climbed down from his horse, handing the reigns over to one of Lady Ross' footmen, then headed inside.

* * *

"So what should I do?"

"Do you still love him?"

"I have tried not to. I think about not loving him all the time...but then I think about him and it is quite hopeless."

"Well, you know what you have to do then right?"

Ryan tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Let's write him another letter."

"Oh, of course!"

Ryan got up and headed to his desk, but then he stopped.

"Uh...we will _just_  write this time...won't we Sir?"

Gerard was slightly confused and then remembered. He smiled softly.

"Yes, just write this time."

"Oh good."

Ryan ran up and hugged him and then sat down waiting for dictation.

* * *

"It was so nice of you to do this."

Lady Ross led Robert up the stairs to where Ryan's room was.

"Not at all madam. I only wish for young Ryan to be happy."

Robert smiled, then rolled his eyes slightly when the Lady turned away.

* * *

"...our only choice is to run away together..."

Ryan stopped writing.

"It is?"

Gerard gave him and look and he just went back to writing.

"...but the prospect of life in a foreign country frightens me."

"It certainly does!"

Ryan looked uncertain but kept writing.

*knock knock*

Ryan and Gerard both looked at the door startled.

"W-Who is it?"

Ryan tried to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"It's me my darling. I have a guest with me."

Ryan's eyes went wide. He looked at Gerard.

"Just a minute Ma'ma."

Ryan pointed for Gerard to go in his dressing salon. Once the door was closed, Ryan took a deep breath.

"Come in."

He was surprised to see that his mother was there with his betrothed.

He bowed lightly.

"Magistrate Bryar."

"Young Master Ross..."

Robert placed his hat onto a chair and produced a box from under his arm, holding it out toward the boy.

"I hope this small token will please you."

"What is it?"

Ryan looked at his mother for permission to open it. She nodded and when he did, his eyes went wide. It was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen.

"Oh Sir, thank you."

Robert smiled at the boy then his mother, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock.

"I think you will be pleased to know that our marriage will be celebrated in the Royal chapel with the King himself in attendance."

He said smugly, smiling at the boy and imagining taking his innocence on their wedding night...he could barely wait.

"Sir, oh wow, that is an honor!"

Robert smiled at mother and son then picked up his hat.

"Well, this has been a pleasure."

He turned to follow Lady Ross out of the door but hesitated, turning back to bow to Ryan...then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Ryan stood there clutching the box. He looked over and saw Gerard coming out of the salon.

"Did you hear...about the King?"

Gerard frowned at the boy.

"So is this the end of Spencer?"

"Oh...no...I guess...I do need to be firm with my heart don't I?"

"Yes, you do."

He handed Gerard the box and then sat back down.

"Where were we?"

"...but the prospect of life in a foreign country frightens me."

*

*

*

Gerard is standing outside with Spencer, still mounted on his horse. He looks up at the boy as he reads the note.

"She says that Master Urie says we should be lovers instead."

"Oh, I dare say that was bold of him to suggest."

"Thank you, Sir, for getting this to me. I must go now."

Gerard watched Spencer gallop off and laughed at what he had wrought for Brendon to deal with.

*

*

*

Brendon's maid walked quickly along the hallway to Brendon's bedroom door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Master Spencer Smith is here to see you."

"Show him into the salon."

"Yes, sir."

The maid nodded and headed back to where she'd left the boy.

*

*

*

Spencer walked into the room he was pointed to and waited for Brendon to appear.

Brendon kept the boy waiting long enough that he would start to have a nosey look around, then opened the doors from his bedroom with a smile.

"Ahh, Spencer...I was just thinking about you..."

He walked toward the boy.

"We have so much to talk about."

"I want you to write a letter to Ryan for me."

"Ah, by all means. I'd be happy to help you, sit down."

Brendon indicated his writing desk with a smile.

"No madam, _you_  will write it. It will be your letter to Ryan ."

Brendon quirked a curious eyebrow.

" _My_  letter?...interesting. We never did that."

He said, moving to the desk and sitting down, picking up his quill once he was comfortable. He dipped it in the ink and looked up at Spencer, quill poised to write.

"I'm ready."

Spencer schooled his face.

"My dear Ryan."

He looked over and saw that Brendon started to write.

"I must apologize for the advice I gave in my last letter."

"Young man..."

Brendon interrupted.

"That's not my style...to apologize."

Spencer looked at Brandon and the pulled out his sword. He pointed it at the fair one's throat.

"You will write what I say."

Brendon looked nervously at the sword, his heart racing in his chest. He set the quill tip to the paper and continued to write.

"If you truly love your Spencer, like I believe you do, it would be a crime to marry anyone else."

Brendon looked up and smiled slyly.

"Oh... _that's_  good, that's good but..."

He stiffened slightly as Spencer moved the tip of his sword closer to Brendon's throat. He eyed it nervously before continuing.

"May I ask you a question?"

At a nod from the younger man, he asked...

"How old are you?"

Spencer regarded him warily.

"I'm seventeen"

Brendon smiled but tempered his reaction as Spencer moved the sword closer again.

"Why do you want to be a husband..."

He asked curiously, his slight smile turning into a smirk as he continued.

"...when you can be a _lover_?"

Spencer looked at the older man, really a boy still.  Only 10 years younger than his beloved.

"I...just know it is the right thing to do."

"Why don't you leave all the boredom of marriage to Magistrate Bryar, and keep the excitement of love for yourself?"

Brendon practically purred at Spencer.

"Love is a part of marriage. It doesn't have to be exciting."

Brendon glanced down at the blade that was so close to his throat, he could almost feel it.

"Really Spencer, do you think yourself capable of killing me?"

He slowly stood up, forcing Spencer to step back lest he cut the fair one's pale, smooth skin.

"I think we could find a much better way to spend our time than that..."

Brendon raised one hand carefully and guided the sword away to his right before stepping in closer to the younger man...right into his personal space.

"Don't you?"

He asked with a sly smile.

"A much more _exciting_  way."

"I-I don't understand."

Brendon placed the tip of his index finger lightly against the center of Spencer's chest, then slowly started to trail it downwards with a growing smirk on his face.

"Oh, but I think you do."

Sir...I think it's best for you to maintain your distance."

"But where is the fun in that?"

Brendon's hand moved lower, his fingers brushing down past the top of Spencer's britches. Spencer looked down and saw Brendon's delicate finger. He had no gloves on and Spencer could feel the heat coming off the pale skin.

"So..."

Brendon stepped in even closer, leaving little more than a few inches between them.

"...do you _want_ to have fun?"

Spencer looked down at the pale hand close to his manhood. He could feel the heat coming off of Brendon. He had not been this close to a fair one before. Brendon was wearing some kind of perfume and he wanted to take in more. Brendon ran his finger lightly over the slight bulge in Spencer's britches.

"May I take that as a yes?"

He moved closer, tilting his head a little to expose his throat to the younger man. Spencer found himself leaning in without meaning to and breathing in the scent on the skin. He then came to his senses and pulled away pushing back slightly. His sword clattering to the floor.

"You n-need to stop this b-behavior. I have come about Ryan, not you."

Brendon pouted playfully.

"But I'm so much more _fun_  than him...why don't you just relax and kiss me..."

He moved forward again, so close his chest almost touched Spencer's.

"Just one little kiss?"

"I can't."

Spencer turned away.

"Why not?..."

Brendon tilted his head a little.

"You...you _have_  kissed someone before...haven't you?"

Spencer continued to look away.

Brendon's eyes lit up with glee.

"You haven't, have you!"

He laughed slightly.

"My dear, how can you hope to enter into a marriage, when you have no idea how to make a fair one feel good? You need to know how to at least <I>kiss</I> before you marry, otherwise young Ryan would most certainly seek comfort elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?"

Now Spencer looked up.

"What do you mean elsewhere?"

Brendon looked at his fingernails like they were in need of filing, though he had had a manicure just that morning.

"In the arms of another man of course...Ryan is only human after all, and he has needs like we _all_  do..."

He looked up through his lashes with a seductive smile on his lips.

"You and I included."

"And your body?"

"My body well enough."

"I would say your body is very fine indeed..."

Brendon smirked.

"...but you are a young man and whether you want to admit it or not, you _do_  have needs...and I am more than happy to fulfill them..."

He stepped right up to Spencer and pressed into him, pushing his hips forward so their matching (and rather prominent) bulges were pressed together. He moaned slightly.

"Would you like that?"

"I..."

Spencer finally met Brendon's eyes. There was a fire in them that he had not seen in Ryan's. He could feel his resolve weakening. He was betraying Ryan.

"You do not need to feel guilty...after all, Ryan _is_  marrying someone else, not you..."

Brendon ground his hips forward slightly.

"You really have nothing to feel guilty about."

Spencer's eyes closed, but not because he did so himself. The pleasure that Brendon was sending through his body made them slip shut. Brendon smiled.

"That's it, just relax and I will make you realize just what you have been missing out on all this time."

He murmured, close to Spencer's ear as he moved his hand slowly down between them.

"Just relax."

Spencer felt himself melting. He could hardly hold himself up. His resolve was also melting away. He did not know how much longer he could keep it up.

"Just..."

Brendon slipped one hand inside Spencer's britches.

"...relax."

Spencer turned to Brendon and kissed him.

*

*

*

Gerard was lying in his bed staring out at the rain.

*knock knock*

Gerard looked over and saw Patrick. He was carrying a candelabra as the rain had darkened things early.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Come, Sir, you must see."

Gerard got out of bed and followed Patrick to the window.

"There Sir."

Gerard looked where Patrick was pointing and was shocked to see Frank standing at the threshold of his property. He had no protection from the rain and looked like a dirty commoner. The townsfolk was giving him a wide birth.

"He has been there all day Sir. I keep telling him you are not home, but he never leaves."

Gerard looked again.

"What do you want me to do Sir?"

*

*

*

Patrick takes a breath. Sometimes the life of a servant is easier than the life of nobility.

* * *

Frank stood shivering at the gate. The hood of his traveling cloak was by now too wet to be of any real protection, so it just lay limp and heavy with water on his head.

He watched the door, as he had for some time, with sad longing in his eyes until he saw Gerard's servant through the glass. The man was holding an ornate candle holder with five bright flames flickering in the dim evening light as he opened the door and beckoned Frank toward him.

Frank felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he picked his way quickly through the puddles and into the warm entrance hall of Gerard's large home.

Frank headed straight for the stairs, without even taking the time to remove his wet cloak. He stopped on the first step when he heard Gerard speak to him from above. He looked up to see the other man looking down at him.

"Why did you come? What were you hoping to find?"

Frank stared up with desperate longing.

"Don't you love me?"

"Is that what you think you will find here? Love? Go back to your husband, there is no love here."

Frank's breath hitched in a sob, his lip trembling.

"Lie to me...please Gerard?"

"Lie to you? You want me to tell you that I love you. That I can change and choose only you?"

Frank gazed up at the man who had stolen his heart.

"Yes."

He breathed out, willing to accept whatever he could get. Gerard looked at the soaking wet creature on the stairs. He gave nothing away but bid him come up the stairs as he stepped away from the railing. Frank shook with relief as he made his way up and followed Gerard through the door into his private quarters.

"Last chance."

Gerard kept his back to Frank as he gathered himself internally.

"Please?"

Frank whispered out, his small cold hand resting on Gerard's arm as he stepped closer. Gerard spun around and grabbed Frank pulling him in close.

"I'll not be gentle. It will not be like it was before. I will show you who I really am."

Frank's eyes were wide and filled with want, his mouth open as he gasped. His fingers grasped tight to Gerard's shirtfront.

"It's...it's what I want."

Gerard pulled Frank into the bedroom and closed the door. He pushed the fair one onto the bed.

"Strip for me."

Gerard pulled one of his chairs near the bed and sat down. Frank blinked in slight confusion, a blush coloring his cheeks. He dropped his eyes and slowly unbuttoned his coat, slipping it off and dropping it from the side of the bed, then he moved onto the shirt beneath. His fingers fumbled over the buttons. Gerard sat there with his fingers steepled against his lips as he watched silently. Frank finally got his shirt open and removed it slowly, his eyes still cast down.

"Look at me."

Frank swallowed and looked up slowly. He looked at Gerard with longing.

"Keep going and don't look down again."

Frank nodded silently and moved his hands to the buttons on his britches. He had to glance down to undo them, but then looked back up as the buttons released and he shuffled the britches down and off of his legs. He was now only wearing white ruffled panties and white stockings. He met Gerard's eyes. Gerard fighting not to crack, but it was hard. Frank was more breathtaking than anyone he has ever seen.

"On your knees and crawl to me."

Frank nodded and did as he was told, crawling slowly with his bottom pushed up a little, and his eyes locked with Gerard's. Gerard swallowed hard. Last time he took care of Frank in every way, but Frank just lay there and took everything. Now Gerard was going to see what Frank could give him.

"Unbutton my britches and pull my cock out."

Frank's eyes widened. His husband had never asked anything like this of him...in fact, his husband rarely asked _anything_  of him these days. Taking a calming breath, Frank knelt close to the edge of the bed and reached over, his fingers shakily unbuttoning Gerard's britches. He looked up for a moment, then slipped his hand inside and fished Gerard's stiff cock out...he waited for further instructions.

Gerard stifled a groan. Frank hand was cool against his skin.

"Suck it."

Frank shuddered but followed the command. He carefully held Gerard's shaft with one hand while using the other for support as he leaned in and tentatively licked the tip, his tongue darting out like a cat's to taste the bead of liquid that sat there. Gerard fought everything inside him to not grab the boy's head. The taste was strange on Frank's tongue, though not completely unpleasant. After another lick, Frank opened his mouth more and lowered his head, taking the tip in between his lips and sucking lightly.

"Uhhhhh."

Gerard couldn't hold in the sound that escaped. Frank was better than Ryan despite neither of them having any experience. Frank looked up through his lashes. Was that a good sound? He sucked a little harder to find out.

"Fuuuuuuuu...."

Gerard's propriety was going out the window, but then again how proper was it to have a married fair one on their knees sucking you off.

Apparently it _was_ < a good sound. Frank tried something he had heard a servant speak of once...he started to slowly bob his head up and down while continuing to suck gently.

"God!"

Gerard gripped the arms of the chair, digging his nails in hard. Frank was getting better and bolder. Frank hummed as he played his tongue along the vein that runs up the underside of Gerard's shaft...he didn't know what he was doing exactly, but with the noises coming from above him, he figured that he was doing something right.

"Enough!"

Gerard grabbed Frank and pulled him up.

"You are a minx aren't you hiding those skills. I bet the Judge doesn't even know about that."

He crashed his lips against Frank's and it was like breaking through glass. Frank gasped, his pale fingers gripping tight, clinging to Gerard's shirt as if he were to let go, he would float away and drown. Gerard kissed Frank like he was dying of thirst and the boy was the only thing that could quench it. He stood carrying Frank with him. He brought him to the bed and crawled on top of him. He broke the kiss and kissed his way down his chest to the tops of his stockings.

"Please?"

Frank asked shakily, his voice thick with need, his back arching slightly off of the fine silk sheets.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."

"Anything... _everything_."

"I want to hear you say it."

Gerard whispered into his ear, ghosting his hand over the young beauties clothed cock.

Frank shuddered at Gerard's touch.

"Please...I...I need you...inside."

"What about the Judge?"

Gerard knew he was being cruel, but he needed this.

"I don't want him...only you."

"You say that now, but in the light of day you will see me for the devil I am and leave me."

Gerard but down on Frank's earlobe.

Frank's breath hitched.

"Never. You are an angel."

“Angel huh?”

Gerard worked his way down biting and sucking on the pale skin. He knew he was leaving marks that would require powder to hide. He couldn't mark the boy up and he shouldn't mark Frank, but he was tired of not being able to do what he wanted to do.

"Ah..."

Frank arched, needing more.

"More...please?"

Gerard growled and sat up. He pulled his nightshirt off. Frank's eyes widened, his fingers reaching out to touch the flawless skin. Gerard stayed still and let Frank explore. Frank ghosted his cold fingertips over Gerard's pale chest, entranced as he left a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

"Is he as pale as I? Is he as young? Does he make you feel like I do?"

"No."

"No to all?"

Frank shook his head.

"He sits in the sun...he has done for...forever."

Frank ran his fingers over Gerard's collarbone.

"He makes me feel...nothing."

He whispered.

"And how do I make you feel?"

Gerard leaned in and whispered against Frank's lips

"Wanted."

Frank breathed. Gerard kissed him. Frank melted into the kiss, his arms sliding around Gerard's neck. Gerard pushed his hands into Frank's hair intensifying it. Frank was overwhelmed, he didn't know what sensation to focus on first.

"On your knees. I'm going to fuck you like a bitch in heat."

* * *

Ryan was relaxing in the conservatory. His mother was out with friends and Ryan had declined to go. He was enjoying the rain, watching it fall down the panes of green glass. With his mother out, he did not have to be so formal in his dress. He was relaxing in a light pair of britches and his light jacket was tossed on the chair beside him. His animal print vest was open to show the light gray shirt below it. He was sipping on a glass of blush when a servant arrived.

"Sir, Magistrate Bryar is here."

Ryan sat up nearly spilling his drink.

"Mother is not home."

"I told him this, he still requested an audience with you."

Ryan thought about it and thought about when he had been through this week. He boldly made a decision.

"Show him in please."

Robert was pleased that Ryan consented to see him, especially so since his mother was apparently out. He followed the servant through to the conservatory, where he saw the pretty young boy sat with a glass in his hand.

"Good evening Master Ross..."

He bowed, removing his hat and placing it on a table just inside the room before taking a step closer.

"...I appreciate that the hour is late so I will not keep you for long..."

He took a breath and sighed, a smile slipping onto his lips.

"May I say, you do look lovely tonight?"

"I do apologize for my attire. I was not expecting any company, but that you for the compliment."

Ryan began to rise from his seat.

"No no..."

Robert held up a hand.

"Do not worry, your attire is most acceptable, there is no need for you to change."

He moved a little further into the room and indicated the seat opposite Ryan's.

"May I?"

Ryan nodded.

"Thank you..."

Robert sat.

"Would it be alright if I were to call you Ryan, we are to be married, after all."

"I suppose it is fine, but not in mixed company."

"Of course..."

Robert agreed with a smile.

"And you may call me Robert...if you like."

"Were you always Robert? It seems like such a grown up name."

Ryan doesn't know where his continued boldness coming  from.

Robert chuckled lightly.

"Oh no, no. When I was younger, everyone called me Bobby..."

He smiled at Ryan.

"You could call me that if it makes you more comfortable?"

"Bobby, I like that. Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

Robert smiled, faint laughter lines creasing at the corner of his eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 41...does that worry you?"

Ryan thought about how old Gerard was and then how old his mother is.

"Why do you want to marry someone as young as I?"

Robert thought for a moment, scratching at his cheek.

"Well, I have always wanted a family, but I have never found someone I wished to have one with...and now, well, ladies and fair ones my age are all either married already or do not wish to be."

He smiled as he leaned forward slightly in his seat.

"I could make you happy, I know I could...if you'd let me?"

"So you want children? I don't know if I would make a very good mother, though. I have been told that I am still too childish myself."

Ryan looked down at his feet.

"I think you would make a wonderful mother...and by the way, the young and young at heart make the best parents, in _my_  view."

Ryan nodded again.

"So I know you are a Magistrate and considered a young one, in fact, the youngest in the history of London. You are also a skilled swordsman and train the militia,  but what else do you do, I mean for enjoyment?"

Robert raised his eyebrows, surprised that Ryan knew even <I>that</I> about him.

"Well...I enjoy listening to good music, I like to ride through the park in the early evenings when the sun is low in the sky...and I _love_  the operetta..."

He smiled.

"Have you ever been?"

Ryan's face lit up.

"I have! I went with Brendon....uh, Widow Urie and we met his friend Master Way, whose home I just came from visiting in the country...well it was his grandmother's actually, but there was a feast and we danced and he..."

Ryan stopped before he mentioned the letter Gerard helped him write...and then what they did next. Robert smiled, he found himself entranced by Ryan's youth and exuberance...he couldn't help but wonder if he would be as excitable in the bedroom.

"Did you like the operetta?"

"Oh yes, I asked Spen...my music teacher to show me how to play a few sonnets from it."

Again Ryan cursed his slips.

"Really?...oh I would _love_  to hear you play sometime...and perhaps take you to the operetta as well?"

Ryan was thankful that Robert had not noticed any of his slips. He smiled.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Ryan rose from his seat.

"Would you like a drink?"

Ryan moved away to the cart by the window. He didn't drink port himself, but his mother entertained in here and there was always a carafe of it. He carefully lifted the lid, letting the strong fragrance out. He carefully poured some into the snifter and capped it. Ryan went to pick up the glass when thunder crashed outside and lightening lit the sky. He jumped and squealed.

"Oh, my..."

Robert stood and crossed to Ryan's side, placing a hand comfortingly on the boy's arm.

"Are you alright, that was rather close, wasn't it?"

"It was. I guess it scared me a little and I..."

Another crash sounded and Ryan jumped and buried his face in Robert's chest clutching his shirt in his small fists.

"Aww, shh...I've got you. You're safe little one."

Robert wrapped one arm around the boy as he stroked Ryan's soft hair with his other hand and rocked him gently. Ryan looked up at Robert. The man he was betrothed to. It was the first time that they had any intimate contact. Suddenly he had to know something.

"May I ask a favor...Bobby?"

Robert looked down with a warm smile, his fingers still running absently through Ryan's hair.

"Of course little one...anything."

"Kiss me? I know we should wait, but I believe that I can know for sure that marrying you is the right thing...for both of us that is...and what if it all goes wrong at the alter and we...I mean I do it wrong, cause you must have kissed many times and I'm..."

Ryan was turning redder and redder as he spoke more and his voice was taking on a high pitch.

"Shhhh..."

Robert smiled kindly, moving his fingers from the boy's hair to place one against Ryan's pink lips.

"I understand."

He smiled again as he leaned in, his hand slipping back into Ryan's hair as he captured the boy's lips with his. It was different than kissing Gerard. Gerard had soft lips that he put bees wax on like the fair ones and ladies did, but Robert's were rough like a man's lips and Ryan found he liked it. He pushed against Robert's chest and circled his arms around the older man's neck. He took a chance and parted his lips slightly offering the invitation cautiously. Robert, of course, accepted the invitation and slid his tongue softly in between the fair one's pink lips, tasting the sweetness within. Ryan held in the moan threatening to leak out. He knew Gerard wanted to hear them, but Robert might be different. He felt himself being held closer and his cock started to come to life presses against Robert's thigh. Robert was a little surprised by Ryan's reaction to him, but pleasantly so. He pressed into the kiss more as he ran his hand down the boy's back, hesitating a moment before moving further to gently squeeze Ryan's pert little ass through the thin fabric of his britches, pulling the boy in tighter against him. Now Ryan's moan did escape. It was captured by Robert's warm mouth. Still, he pulled away slightly embarrassed at his actions. Robert opened his eyes, not that he remembered closing them and looked down at Ryan.

"I'm sorry...was that too much? I didn't mean to scare you little one."

He cooed softly.

"You must think me brazen."

Ryan looked down. He could feel the tears welling up.

"No no, not at all...you are young, and even <I>I</I> remember what it is like to be young."

Robert chuckled slightly, placing a finger under Ryan's chin and lifting it gently so their eyes could meet.

"It's quite alright little one."

Ryan found courage in Robert's eyes.

"Kiss me again?"

Robert smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

He leaned down and took Ryan's lips, his hands moving confidently, but gently over the boy's smaller body, pulling him in and molding their forms together. Ryan was more relaxed this time. He let the older man take control. It was like what Gerard did, but still different. Robert moved his right hand down to Ryan's ass again, holding him in close. He shifted his hips slightly so the boy's crotch was pressed against his thigh as he deepened the kiss. Ryan could feel the pressure on his cock and he whimpered. He had done this in his dorm late at night, but this was new.

"Relax little one, let me take care of you, and help you forget about the thunder."

Robert murmured as he moved his lips to Ryan's ear, the storm rumbling above them. Ryan nodded. Robert softly kissed Ryan's neck, trailing from behind the boy's ear, down to where Ryan's shoulder met his neck. He held Ryan close as he rubbed his thigh against the small bulge in the boy's britches...he loved the noises this drew out.

"Warm."

"Nice?"

"Very. More?"

"How much more?"

Robert didn't want to go too far, too soon.

"I don't know, I'm not..."

He could not admit he was not a virgin anymore.

Robert shook his head.

"No, no little one...you misunderstand. I have no intent to deflower you tonight...I merely wish to make you glow, like the treasure you are."

He slid his hand to the front of Ryan's britches, slipping just the tip of one finger inside to show what he meant.

"May I?"

"Please."

Robert smiled. He carefully unbuttoned Ryan's britches and slipped his hand inside. He found the top of the boy's white bloomers and delved inside, his fingers quickly finding the boy's stiff member. He wrapped his fingers loosely around the shaft and started to stroke slowly.

"Oh God...sorry I..."

Ryan didn't know if Robert was religious.

Robert smiled.

"It's alright little one... _God_  you look good like this."

Ryan tipped his head back. His eyes closed and breath hitched biting his lip.

"So beautiful."

Robert breathed as he continued to watch the boy fall apart in his hand. Ryan gripped Robert's shirt as he started to come apart. Robert couldn't resist Ryan's throat any longer. He lowered his mouth to it and sucked lightly at the skin. Gerard had not done this to him cause he was not entitled to, but this was his fiancée. He could mark him. In fact, Ryan wanted him too.

"Please."

Robert smiled into Ryan's skin, then sucked harder, leaving dark marks in his wake.

"Fuck!"

Robert smirked and continued to mark the boy more, his spare hand pulling down on the front of Ryan's shirt to reveal his pale collarbones, just begging to be marked. His other hand quickened, tightening a little as he stroked the boy fast.

"Close."

Robert moved up to Ryan's ear, breathing hotly into it.

"Cum for me little one."

That was all it took. Ryan let out a high keen as he covered Robert's hand in his cum. He slumped back in the man's arms.

Robert smiled, slipping his hand out of the boy's underwear and carefully scooping him into his arms.

"Rest little one. You were so good."

He murmured, carrying Ryan out of the conservatory, through the hallway, and straight up the stairs to the boy's bedroom. The door was open a crack, so Robert elbowed his way in, trying not to wake the boy, and lay him down on his bed.  There was a nightshirt on the pillow, so Robert decided to carefully strip the boy of his clothes, being as respectful as he could of Ryan's dignity in his passed out state...then used the boy's shirt to clean him off, dropping it in a hamper that was sat by a door that lead to a small salon, before gently slipping the nightshirt over Ryan's head and arms, then tucking the boy in quietly under his covers.

Robert leaned down and softly kissed Ryan's forehead.

"Goodnight little one."

He whispered, gazing at the boy who was quickly winning his heart, then turned to leave.

"Bobby?"

Robert turned back and smiled.

"Yes, little one?"

"I am looking forward to attending an Operetta with you after we are married."

Robert felt his heart flutter.

"Me too my sweet...me too."

He reached out and gently brushed Ryan's hair from his face.

"Sleep well little one."

"Night Bobby."

"Goodnight Ryan."

Robert turned and left the room with a happy smile on his face.

*

*

*

Frank woke as the first glow of dawn shone on the horizon. The room was dark, save for a tiny sliver of light that snuck in through a crack in the curtains, but Frank could no longer sleep as his thoughts were heavy with the events of the previous evening, and the words that Gerard had said.

_You say that now, but in the light of day you will see me for Devil I am and leave me."_

Frank climbed out of bed and walked into Gerard's salon. He had not thought of Gerard that way, but now, in the early light of day as he peered at his reflection in the large mirror on the wall by the door...now he thought maybe Gerard was right. There were bruises, marks on his body that should not be...marks that had no right to be there, unless they were made by Frank's husband. But they hadn't been. They had been made by the beautiful Devil that lay sleeping still in his bed.  Gerard may look like an angel, especially when he slept, but Frank knew better now, and would not make that mistake again. Slipping back into the bedroom, he collected his wet clothes from where they were dropped on the floor, dressed with a shudder at the chill, then quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Turning from the door, he gasped as he came face to face with Gerard's servant...who looked equally as surprised as he.

"Master Iero."

Patrick bowed.

"Can I get you anything?"

Frank shook his head.

"No thank you. I just need to go home."

He stepped past the other man and headed down the stairs.

"Wait..."

Patrick ran after the fair one. He honestly liked him.

"Master Iero."

Frank turned his head, pausing on the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Please let me get you home."

Patrick walks up lightly.

"Please."

Frank considered for a moment but decided that with how wet and cold his clothing still was, a walk in the early morning chill would more than likely make him sick.

"Thank you."

He smiled, nodding slightly and starting down the stairs again.

"Let me get you something else to wear."

Patrick disappeared and returned with simple britches and a shirt.

"It isn't much, but it is dry."

Frank smiled, taking the clothes carefully.

"Where can I change?"

He asked, not wanting to return to Gerard's room and risk waking him.

"Here, you can change here."

Patrick opened up the salon.

Frank smiled and quietly stepped inside.

"I won't be long."

He closed the door.

*

*

*

Frank stepped out of the salon in the dry clothes and smiled shyly at Patrick.

"Thank you..."

He was holding his wet clothing in his hands.

"Do you have something I could put these in please?"

Patrick smiled and produced a bag.

Frank smiled back and slipped the sodden clothes inside.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

Patrick bowed and opened the door.

*

*

*

They were nearly to Frank's home. It had been a quiet ride, but Patrick knew something was on the young master’s mind. Frank sighed, frowning slightly.

"Patrick, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Master Iero."

Frank looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his hands.

"You...you've known Master Way along time, haven't you."

"Since we were both sprouts."

Frank giggled slightly at the phrase and looked up.

"Could you tell me about him and Widow Urie?...They seem very... _familiar_  with each other...though not exactly friends."

Patrick sighed.

"May I speak freely Master Iero?"

Frank nodded.

"Of course."

"Gerard and Brendon are a match made Hades."

"How so?"

Frank tilted his head slightly.

"Gerard and Brendon met through a mutual friend. They courted for a bit, but they soon realized that they were too alike to be together. Instead they started to play games with conquest’s minds and hearts. They did not care who they hurt, it was all just a game to them. In the end they were fine and they would laugh at what fools the others were. They never knew the damage that their cruel intentions could cause. I have seen it first hand, but as a servant could never say anything."

Patrick was quiet as they turned onto the road that led to Frank's town house.

"I believe you and Young Master Ross were the latest pawns in their game. The flaw in this one though was that Gerard always played fair while Brendon...didn't. That includes this time. You are older and wiser and were smart to get away, but I fear Master Ross..."

Patrick slowed the carriage up at the entrance.

"That poor boy..."

Frank lamented.

"He did not deserve their...attentions."

"According to Brendon, he slighted him."

Patrick got down and helped Frank off the driver’s seat.

"How could one so young and innocent slight the likes of _him_?"

Frank asked Patrick in confusion as he heard his maid open the front door behind him.

"Do you know Magistrate Robert Bryar?"

Frank nodded.

"My...my husband introduced us once."

He blushed, looking down.

"Did you know that Magistrate Bryar is betrothed?"

Frank looked up.

"I heard that...but not to whom."

"Master Ryan Ross."

"Oh, my!"

Frank was taken aback somewhat. An age difference between man and fair one was nothing unusual...but one _that_  large?! He frowned slightly.

"But...what has that to do with Widow Urie?"

Patrick took a breath.

"Widow Urie has been Magistrate Bryar's mistress for quite some time."

Frank's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So...so he blamed the boy for what I can only presume to be an arranged marriage? Surely the Magistrate is more at fault than a mere child."

"I do not have answers for that, I only know what I hear as a servant when no one notices me there and Brendon speaks quite freely of his plans with Gerard, even the latest one."

"Dare I ask?"

"Do you want to know?"

Frank swallowed, trying to steal himself for whatever he was about to hear.

"I don't _want_  to, but I fear I must."

"Master Ross is no longer...as innocent as he was before he met Gerard."

As Patrick saw the horror come upon Frank's face he back peddled a bit.

"I can tell you it was consent and Gerard has been trying to help Ryan get out of his arranged marriage and be with the boy he has fallen in love with. Please don’t think Gerard a complete monster. He generally makes poor decisions when Brendon is involved.”

Frank sighed deeply.

"It seems he is quite adept at getting _others_  to make bad decisions too."

"I am truly sorry for his behavior towards you. I am supposing that this is farewell for us."

Patrick bows and lifting Frank's hand places a small kiss on it.

"Have a good day Master Iero."

Frank smiled sadly.

"You too Patrick...I feel that you deserve a good day after everything you deal with."

He looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

"I will have these cleaned and returned to you. And Patrick?"

"Yes Master Iero?"

Frank stepped over then tiptoed slightly and placed a small kiss on Patrick's cheek before stepping back.

"Thank you."

He smiled, then turned and went inside, his maid closing the door after him. Patrick looked at the closed door stunned. He touched his cheek and a small smile appeared on his lips as he climbed onto the carriage.


	7. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patrick, my friend. you have always had my back in every sordid thing I have ever done. You have never betrayed me."
> 
> "I have, though."
> 
> "Oh? How?"
> 
> "I took Master Iero home that morning. I told him about you and Brendon so he would understand."
> 
> Gerard looked at Patrick and laughed.
> 
> "Good man. I want you to contact him again and tell him to make sure that everyone knows. That is my last request."
> 
> "Gerard, you speak as if you are about to die."
> 
> "Who knows Patrick, who knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another fic comes to a close! It has been so much fun riding this roller coaster of intrigue and betrayal, but it is time for it to end like all good things. We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I had writing it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard woke in the morning to find Frank gone. He asked Patrick what He knew, but he was running errands. He had lost two friendships maybe three. He needed to fix things. He got dressed and headed to Brendon’s without telling Patrick.

*  
*

*

Brendon's maid rushed down the hallway to her master's chamber. She knocked softly, but urgently.

"Go away. I am not at home to anyone today."

"But it's Master Way."

The maid waited several moments, worried that Master Urie hadn't heard her, then...

"Show him into the salon."

"Yes, sir."

Gerard sat in the salon. He fidgeted a little. When the door to Brendon's bedroom opened he stood. Brendon looked tired. He had no makeup on and was unusually dressed to the neck showing no skin. Brendon quietly closed the door to his bedroom and turned to face Gerard. He leaned one hand on the back of the chair opposite the other man. He tilted his head and spoke softly.

"You must have a lot of courage Gerard...coming here after you sent that lunatic harp teacher to kill me."

"That was crass of me I know."

Gerard watched Brendon walk around him to sit. His eyes were cold and hurt.

"I am sorry."

"Really?"

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"Gerard, you are an awful man."

"I am. I know it...that's why he left me."

Gerard looked down defeated. Brendon watched Gerard curiously...he seemed different somehow...like he actually had a heart. He waited to see if Gerard would elaborate.

"I know now that trifling with matters of the heart is dangerous. I hurt so many...including you."

Brendon softened his expression.

"You did...but I am as awful as you, and that is why we should never be enemies...we should always be friends..."

He smiled fondly.

"Good friends."

Gerard reached for him.

"More than friends."

"Lovers?"

"Yes."

"But we tried that already..."

Brendon smiled.

"Remember?"

"We were young and foolish. We are older now."

Gerard dropped to his knees in front of Brendon. He placed a hand on his knee, which was showing through a slit in the robe.

"I would treat you well."

Brendon's eyes widened.

"You're not proposing marriage...are you?"

"Why not?"

Gerard moved his hand up further.

"We like each other and we know each other. We could be good together."

He reaches up with his other hand to touch Brendon's face.

"We would, but then..."

Brendon stood and stepped away. He turned back to face Gerard...his expression cold.

"Which one of us would betray the other first this time?"

Gerard dropped his hands. He got up and sat in the chair. He knew Brendon was right. Brendon sighed and walked over to him, getting down on his knees and hugging Gerard to his chest.

"And I love you too much to do that again..."

He sat back on his heels.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? It hurts to not have anyone to share your secrets with.”

“It does.”

"Would you like to know my secret?"

"Yes. Anything."

Brendon stood with a smile, taking Gerard's hand and trying to pull him up.

"Come...let me show you."

Gerard follows him to the bedroom door. Brendon opened the doors with a flourish and stepped aside to reveal his surprise.

"Ta da."

He grinned mischievously.

Spencer jerked his head up and met his gaze with Gerard. The man Brendon told him all about.

"You Jezebel! "

Gerard slaps Brendon hard enough to make him go down. Spencer tries to scramble out of the bed with his sword. Brendon looked up at Gerard with a hand to his cheek and fire in his eyes.

"Well...when I told young Spencer here what you did for Ryan..."

He smirked.

"He decided that the life of a lover was _much_  more fun than that of a husband...didn't you Spencer dear?"

"You both deserve each other."

Gerard stormed out. He went to the market and purchased cheap peasant clothing. He would save Ryan from a loveless marriage and an undeserving lover. They could run away together, two friends. He made his way to the townhouse and walked before heading to Ryan's room. He knocked lightly. Ryan hesitated, looking toward his bedroom door as it clicked shut before going to answer the knock.

"Who is it?"

"Gerard."

Ryan glanced back toward his bedroom then opened his salon door to the older man who hurried in, his arms full of what looked like rags.

"Here put this on. I have a carriage waiting outside for us."

"What...why?"

Ryan was taken aback.

"I am rescuing you from a life of hell, of no love and friendship. Where people cannot hurt you."

"No Gerard...I can't go with you."

Gerard stopped.

"But why not? Don't you want to be free to love who you want to Ryan?"

"Yes...and I am."

"What? I don't understand."

"I am going to marry Magistrate Bryar...I can _love_  Magistrate Bryar."

"How can you love someone you have never spent time with? That only wanted you for your youth and innocence?"

Just then the main door opened, Ryan's mother and two servants entering quickly.

"Master Way, you are no longer welcomed in this house. You will leave immediately."

Gerard watched Ryan standing close to his mother. He had made his choice.

"I will see myself out."

*

*

*

Gerard was in his home. He was at the dining room table drinking...his entire stock of wine in the house.

"Sir, please, this is not smart."

Patrick was standing there holding a letter from Spencer. Gerard had been challenged to a duel for Ryan’s honor. Gerard snorted when he read it.

"As if the boy has any right to talk of honor when he slept with the very man who started everything."

Gerard lifted his goblet.

"To Brendon! May you reap all you sowed in this and the next life."

He put the goblet down hard. This caused the men next to the table to jump. They were peasants from the street. He had to bring two witnesses to the duel for it to be legal.

"Come on boys, drink eat and be merry for tomorrow..."

"Gerard."

Gerard looked at Patrick. He never used his real name.

"Patrick, my friend. you have always had my back in every sordid thing I have ever done. You have never betrayed me."

"I have, though."

"Oh? How?"

"I took Master Iero home that morning. I told him about you and Brendon so he would understand."

Gerard looked at Patrick and laughed.

"Good man. I want you to contact him again and tell him to make sure that everyone knows. That is my last request."

"Gerard, you speak as if you are about to die."

"Who knows Patrick, who knows."

*

*

*

Spencer was stood in the large field to the west of town. He had two of the young men he had gone to school with...one now in training to become a doctor, and the other a soldier...in attendance as his witnesses, along with his servant, who was holding his dueling sword for him in readiness. He was furious at the man he was about to fight, and he knew he was in the right. He looked at his pocket watch and huffed.

"He's late, the cad...I'll give him another five minutes, then declare him the coward he clearly is."

He put his watch away. His companions didn't reply, as they felt they may get their heads bitten off.

They waited.

* * *

Patrick was at a loss. Gerard refused to take the carriage and they walked...well he walked, the other three stumbled. By the time he got them to leave, they were all drunk. Patrick knew the importance of being there on time for propriety sake. However, he was still just a servant so he had little to say.

"Ah...there they are!"

Gerard shouted to Spencer and his friends. Spencer glanced back at his friends, gaining shrugs from both. He turned back to face Master Way.

"Sir, where are your witnesses?"

He asked as the man stumbled toward him.

"These lovely chaps right here, salt of the earth they are, known them for...the last three hours!"

Gerard clasps his hands over one of the men's shoulders. Dust particles fly up.

"This is Manuel."

"Uh...Charles Sir."

"Right right, and this one is Antonio!"

"Robert Sir."

"Well anyway, shall we get to this?"

Spencer pursed his lips.

"It would be embarrassing for me to fight you in your condition sir."

He said through gritted teeth, as it annoyed him no end that he would not get to run the man through today.

"Nonsense, it is a perfect day for a duel…"

Gerard reached for his rapier. He swished it about.

"…unless you are chicken?"

He started to cluck and move his arms like the bird. The two peasants laughed and Patrick hung his head. Spencer sighed.

"You are _drunk_  Sir...I would accept an apology in place of the duel, though...under the circumstances."

"Apologize, for what? Giving Ryan what he wanted from you, but you were too interested in singing that using your mouth for sinning?"

"I will not fight you like this."

Spencer said though he accepted his sword as his servant handed it to him...just in case.

"Wouldn't you have liked to hear him sing? He has a beautiful voice, especially when you are buried inside of him."

Spencer's temper flared. He raised his sword but didn't advance.

"I advise you to stop talking... _Sir_ ".

"I will never stop talking about how good he felt under my body or how well he kissed, or how he sounded when he moaned my name."

"Do you actually _want_  to die this day?"

"It seems like the perfect day to die, the perfect day to fly, to declare your love for someone and shout it at the top of your lungs! I love you, Frankie!"

Spencer was at a loss. He looked back at his friends for guidance...but again they just shrugged. He looked back. Gerard danced in circles for a bit and then stopped and looked at Spencer with a small smirk.

"Ryan told me that you were an incredible swordsman. That you even took on Bryar when you found out they were to be wed. He said Bryar talked about you and said that he wished you had taken a place in his regime. Could you work for the man that stole your sweetheart?"

Spencer raised his sword.

"If you really want to fight, then stop talking and fight, Sir."

"Finally."

Gerard took a stance, stumbling a bit.

"Engarde."

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"You _do_  know that you are going to lose...right?"

He swished his sword and awaited the drunk man's attack. Gerard just grinned and then lunged for the boy.

*

*

*

Patrick held his hat in his hand as he knocked on Frank's door.

Frank's maid answered.

"Yes...can I help you?"

"Yes, is the fair one of the house home? I have a personal message for him from my Master."

"Certainly. Come in...you can wait in the drawing room."

She showed the man inside and then went to fetch the fair one.

After a couple of minutes, Frank walked into the drawing-room and closed the door.

"Patrick? What's wrong?"

"Frank."

"Tell me?"

Frank walked over and taking the older man's hand, lead him to a chair and bidding him sit. Frank sat down opposite him.

"Gerard...he's...gone."

Frank blinked.

"Gone?"

He asked...his voice small.

"Gerard had a last request of me. I told him what I told you and he wanted you to help him tell the world...well in our city that is."

"You mean..."

Frank collected himself, wiping away a single tear before continuing.

"You mean about him and Widow Urie."

"There is more now to the story. It seems that Brendon has slept with Master Spencer Smith and told him what Gerard did with Ryan, although not that it was _his_  doing. Gerard went to speak to Ryan, but it seems that Ryan has chosen to marry the Magistrate of his own will. Gerard was told to leave the premises. When Gerard arrived home he found a parchment challenging him to a duel with Spencer. He got drunk with two peasants that hung about the townhouse and then went to the duel...it did not end well."

Frank's eyebrows rose higher with each shocking revelation. When Patrick finished, he sighed.

"It seems that Master Brendon Urie has a lot to answer for...doesn't it..."

He thought for a moment.

"Tell me _everything_  you know about him."

*

*

*

Frank bade farewell to Patrick, knowing that he would likely not see him again until after Gerard's funeral, then slipped on his cloak and headed out. Frank's carriage arrived at the Ross house. A footman opened his door, and he stepped down.

"I am here to speak with Master Ryan Ross. Please tell him it is important."

Ryan was looking at the newest treasure that Robert...Bobby had bought him when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"There is a Master Frank Iero here to see you. I showed him into the salon."

Ryan thought about the name. Perhaps it was the same gentleman from the country home. Ryan followed the servant. Frank was sat on a beautiful Chesterfield when the door opened and Ryan walked in. He stood, smiling at the boy.

"Hello Master Ross...do you remember me?"

"I do. You were at the country house with Ger...Master Way."

Frank swallowed blushing slightly, but let the wording pass.

"That's right..."

He said with a small smile.

"Come sit...we need to talk."

Ryan sat down. He playing with the new bracelet that Bobby gave him. He smiled at Frank.

"What can I do for you, Master Iero?"

"Well firstly, you can call me Frank."

"Alright, then you can call me Ryan."

Ryan smiled and Frank smiled back.

"Alright then...Ryan. I have some sad news to tell you before we get down to the full purpose of my visit..."

He reached over and carefully took the boy's hand in his own.

"Master Way...Gerard. He has passed away."

Ryan covered his mouth and his hand went to his stomach without thinking.

"That's awful. He was such a sweet man. He...he did so much for me...or tried to."

Ryan felt horrible. The last time he saw Gerard, he was trying to help him, not realizing that Ryan had changed his mind about Robert.

"He had his faults..."

Frank sighed.

"But yes...I agree that deep down; he was a good man at heart..."

He tilted his head slightly to study the boy before him.

"What is your opinion of Widow Urie?"

"He seems nice. I mean he tried to help me understand Master Way better...but I think he was a little confused."

Ryan remembered Brendon saying awful things about Gerard that Ryan could not believe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he said that Master Way was a..."

Ryan didn't want to use the words Brendon did.

"...not very nice in his agendas?"

Frank shook his head.

"I am afraid that to _some_  degree, that is correct, but I am quite certain that he did not tell you of his _own_  agendas or of his involvement in many a wicked scheme, including the one that resulted in your current...condition?"

Ryan gasped.

"How did you..."

Frank smiled softly.

"You need to be more careful. When I said Gerard's name before...your hand?"

He nodded toward Ryan's hand that was resting on his belly.

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't even know what to do about it."

"Well, I do believe that Madame Rush may be of assistance...as it would be her great grandchild."

"So when is the wake to be?"

"Friday...but I will not be there. I need you to help me with something before then that I believe will be of benefit to quite a fair few people that Master Urie has slighted...would you?"

"I don't understand. He has not slighted me in the least. Why would I..."

"He talked Gerard into..."

Frank looked at Ryan's belly.

"He talked Gerard into a lot of things, I fear."

Ryan was confused and Frank was being too subtle.

"Frank please, I may look like a child, but I do understand the ways of the world somewhat.

Frank sighed.

"Alright..."

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Widow Urie was Magistrate Bryar's mistress for some time. When your engagement was announced, Widow Urie became angry...jealous. He persuaded Gerard to take your virginity so that the Magistrate would be humiliated..."

He looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Gerard's servant, Patrick, came to see me. He told me that Gerard's final wish was that everyone should know the kind of person Master  Urie really is. He told me everything he knew about him, and I wrote it down..."

He handed the paper over to Ryan.

"Read it, and you will see. Then I will ask your help again."

Ryan took the paper with a little tremor in his hand. He read it and the tremor got worse.

"He slept with Spencer. He slept with Spencer and then told him what Gerard did to me..."

Ryan looked up with tears in his eyes.

"He didn’t hurt me. He didn't force me either. I..."

He looked back down at the parchment.

"A bet, he slept with you on a bet he made with Brendon."

Frank nodded sadly.

"Something I didn't write on that list...I fell in love with Gerard. He didn't just take my body...he took my heart as well."

"I think he did love you too. I think it was because of you that he tried...to save me, but I was not the one that needed saving anymore."

Ryan placed a hand on Frank's knee.

"What can I do to help?"

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

Patrick watched the line to his Master's casket. Gerard looked at peace at last. Madame Rush needed help as she kissed her only grandson on the forehead and then was led away. He watched Master Ross walk to the casket and place a small kiss on Gerard's lips. He then watched the women that Gerard had slept with at the country house say her goodbye. At least he knew that his Master was good in bed. Then he watched Brendon walk up and he had to hold himself back. Because of that fair one, his Master was dead. He knew she was going to get what she deserved though and soon.

* * *

"Madame Rush?"

Ryan quietly made his way to where the matriarch of the Way family was standing. His hand was covering his stomach again. Elena turned to see the young boy she had met at her estate.

"Yes, dear?"

She asked, wearily.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone?"

"Of course my dear. What is it?"

She waved her servant away and he left without a word.

"I...I have a delicate situation and I fear you are the only one that can help me. I have only told one other soul about it."

"I can keep a secret dear...I kept many of my grandson's over the years..."

She sighed.

"…God rest his soul."

"Well, then you will have one more to add to your collection."

Ryan let a morbid giggle out.

Elena tilted her head.

"How so dear?"

"Um...I spent time with your son...in an intimate setting and...well..."

Ryan took a shaky breath.

"...I have never been with anyone else and I fear now that I may be..."

Another breath, but this time he looked up into the older woman's eyes.

"…I know I am pregnant."

Elena's eyes widened, then a smile spread on her wrinkled face.

“And it is…Gerard’s?”

Ryan gave a small nod. Elena looked over toward the room that held her grandson’s now lifeless body, then held out her arms to the boy in front of her, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my sweet angel, he did something good with his life after all."

Ryan relaxed in her arms. He had to thank Frank for helping him make this decision. He was about to say something more when they heard arguing outside.

"What was that?"

Madame Rush looked confused, but Ryan knew the answer already.

"Just someone getting their comeuppance."

* * *

"You whore!"

"Jezebel!"

"You and my husband!"

Patrick watched the once proud Brendon Urie cowered as women and fair ones threw food, dirt, and the crumpled parchments that told the whole story of what kind of person Brendon truly was. Patrick did nothing to help. He only looked up when he saw the Magistrate's carriage pull up. He hoped that Ryan would be alright after all this. He saw Magistrate Bryar step down just as Ryan had stepped out with Madame Rush. Robert was confused when he saw what was happening to his former mistress...until he got close enough to hear the words being spat at the younger man. He sighed. A part of him knew it was bound to happen one day. He turned away from the scene and a smile broke out on his face when he saw his beloved. The boy was glowing as he walked with Madame Rush, a woman he had the good fortune to have met on several occasions at dinner parties and the like.

"Madame Rush...my condolences on your loss. I did not know your grandson very well, but the few times I had the pleasure, I found him to be quite charming."

He turned toward Ryan.

"My dearest..."

He bowed, taking Ryan's hand and lightly kissing his fingers.

"…as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Robert."

"My dear Magistrate, I think you need to whisk your delicate fiancé from here. He does not need to be a part of this ugliness. Why don't you two be guests at my country home for a bit? The fresh air will do Master Ross some good and he can tell me about the wedding."

Elena winked at the fair one. Robert smiled.

"Why Madame Rush, that is a wonderful idea...thank you for the invitation..."

He looked at Ryan, smiling with adoration in his eyes.

"Would you like to? It's your choice completely."

"I would. I had the best time up there and it will be good to get away from the morbidness and look forward to the future."

"Then I do believe we will be accepting your kind offer..."

Robert smiled at Lady Rush.

"May I escort you to your carriage and then Master Ross and I will need to go to our homes to pack."

"That would be lovely."

The three made their way across to the waiting carriage ignoring the mess that was Brendon on the street.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard's grave sat silently as the sun shone upon it. A light breeze blew informing all that summer was almost over and fall was coming. A gloved hand laid a single rose on the stone bearing the insignia.

"Goodbye, my love."

Frank lifted his hand and wiped away a tear before turning away. He smiled softly as his new personal servant stepped up to take his arm and lead him back to his carriage.

"Are you alright there Sir?"

Frank shook his head a little.

"No, but I think I will be, Patrick..."

He looked at the older man.

"Do you miss him?"

"I do. He was more of a friend than a master at times...like you sir."

Frank smiled.

"I dare say I am less work, though...am I right?"

Patrick chuckled.

"It is nice not to keep as many secrets...well except for one."

Patrick quickly looked around and saw no one. He leaned in and kissed Frank sweetly. Frank blushed, smiling into the kiss. After a few seconds, they parted.

"Yes, Patrick...except for that one, of course..."

He chuckled lightly.

"Let's go home."

Patrick led Frank back to the carriage where the Judge was waiting.

"Dearest, I will be leaving shortly when we get back. You will be staying with Madame Rush while I am gone. Patrick will accompany you of course."

Frank smiled sweetly.

"How long do you think you will be gone this time?"

"A few months, but Madame Rush has assured me that you will be well taken care of."

Patrick turned to Frank and smiled.

"Yes Sir, he sure will."

Frank's heart quickened but he continued to smile serenely.

"Don't worry about me Raymond...I am quite sure I will be alright."

As the carriage set off on their way home, Frank saw his husband turn to look out of the window. He looked over at Patrick and smiled secretly...yes, he would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So I gave up on the Tumblr idea cause...seriously, that shit scares me, and made a Twitter account instead!
> 
> You guys can follow me @momijineyuki.
> 
> It has no affiliation with my real twitter so we can talk about anything you want! ^-^
> 
> I would still appreciate the comments here though too! ^0^


End file.
